Sander Sides Oneshots
by AnAveragegayFanby
Summary: Like the title says, Oneshots of the Sander Sides variety. Enjoy XOXO
1. Introduction

Like the title says, Oneshots of the Sander Sides variety.

Two Pair Ships:

1) AnxietyxLogic (Analogical)

2) AnxietyxMorality (Moxiety)

3) AnxietyxPrince (Prinxiety)

4) AnxietyxThomas (Thomxiety)

5) LogicxMorality (Logicality)

6) LogicxPrince (Logince)

7) LogicxThomas (Thogan)

8) MorlaityxPrince (Royality)

9) MoralityxThomas (Morals)

10) PrincexThomas (Thoman)

Three Pair Ships:

1) AnxietyxLogicxMorality (LAM)

2) AnxietyxLogicxPrince (LAP)

3) AnxietyxLogicxThomas (TAL)

4) AnxietyxMoralityxPrince (MAP)

5) AnxietyxMoralityxThomas (MAT)

6) AnxietyxPrincexThomas (PAT)

7) LogicxMoralityxPrince (PLM)

8) LogicxMoralityxThomas (TML)

9) LogicxPrincexThomas (LPT)

10) MoralityxPrincexThomas (PMT)

Four Pair Ships:

1) AnxietyxLogicxMoralityxPrince (LAMP)

2) AnxietyxLogicxMoralityxThomas (MALT)

3) AnxietyxLogicxPrincexThomas (PLAT)

4) AnxietyxMoralityxPrincexThomas (MAPT)

5) LogicxMoralityxPrincexThomas (LPTM)

Five Pair Ships:

1) AnxietyxLogicxMoralityxPrincexThomas (PolySanders)

Enjoy ?

XOXO ?￢ﾝﾤ️? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾖﾤ?XOXO


	2. Soulmates

**Ship:** AnxietyxLogicxMoralityxPrince (LAMP)

 **AU:** Human AU, Soulmates AU

 **Warnings:** Bullying

 **Requested by:** No one

 **Plot:** Virgil, Patton, Roman, and Logan aren't sure what to make of the three names on their wrist, but fate couldn't have been kinder.

Virgil had no clue what to do with the names on his wrist. That's right, names. Not one, but three names, the names of his soulmates. No one knew he had three soulmates, god knows how well that would end. He didn't even understand how this happened, or how it worked. Did that all have each other's names? Did they all have different names and he was doomed to be alone forever? Did they have each other's names and not his? He had no clue.

No matter how confused he was, however, those names brightened his day. Being as anxious and socially awkward as he was, he was alone, but the names gave him hope for a brighter future. He tried to imagine what they were like based off their names, imagined how they would meet, what their wedding would be like, anything to keep his mind off the real world around him. He spent every day thinking about Logan, Patton, and Roman, his soulmates.

Patton loved having three names on his wrist, all the more people to hug and kiss and cuddle and just love. He didn't care that it was strange to have three soulmates, that it made no sense to the rest of the world. He was content to one day find and love the faces behind the names. It made him even happier that all three names were on his wrist, and hopefully on theirs as well, because the world wouldn't be allowed to deny their love. It was basically legally binding that if their name is on your wrist and yours on there's, no one could separate you, they were not allowed to, you could not be denied anything based on who your soulmate is. Therefore, no one could deny them anything, including legally sanctified marriage.

He didn't spend much time imagining his soulmates. He was content on waiting to find out, rather than build up an image in his mind and be disappointed when they weren't like he imagined. He would love his soulmates unconditionally, that was why they were his soulmates. But he could never get their names out of his mind, Logan, Roman, and Virgil, his soulmates.

Logan was confused. From what he originally understood at a young age was that everyone had a soulmate, a meaning singular. How did he end up with three? This surely meant all three had his name along with the other two, but how did this happen? The older he got, the more he researched the topic. He found that it was not completely impossible to have multiple soulmates. It was just rare, even rarer to have three. The thought of being a statistic anomaly made him happy, it meant he was special, and so were his soulmates, even if they would always be special in his eyes.

He had an idea of what his soulmates would be like, but he wasn't sure. After extensive research on each of their names, he had an idea of their personality type, but he could be wrong. Part of him hoped he was right, part of hoped he was wrong, and all of him had no clue which part he agreed with more. But he did know their names, and something told him he would know them when he saw them. Patton, Roman, and Virgil, his soulmates.

Roman was already in love with all three of his soulmates. He was already planning dates he could take them on, dates for all four of them, individual dates he could take each of them on. He was pretty sure he knew who his soulmates were. There were three boys in his classes with the same names on his wrist, and he was already in love with them all.

Logan was in his government class and his English class. He couldn't figure out why he was taking such basic classes, he was smart enough to take the honors classes the school offered, but he was thankful nonetheless. Patton was in his art class, and damn was he talented. The teacher was constantly showing off his art to the rest of the class, and Roman loved every work he created. Virgil was in his creative writing and gym class. He wasn't very athletic, he used every excuse he could to get out of actually doing activities, but he was an amazing writer. The teacher had read several of his writings out loud to the class, and while they may have been darker topics, but they were beautifully written. He used his artistic talents to draw them to the best of his ability, he used his time in writing to create elaborate dates for them, he couldn't wait for the chance to introduce himself to them, to finally meet the loves of his life.

Virgil's day started off horribly. He woke up way too early after a nightmare after staying up most of the night. Then when he arrived at school his bullies cornered him against his locker, shoving him into it, the lock digging into his spine, punching him, kicking him, spitting on him.

Roman saw this from down the hall, and he couldn't stand for it. He had no idea this was happening, but he wouldn't let it happen any longer. Roman rushed down the hall and tackled who looked like the main bully and punched him hard in the nose. The others scrambled away, running in all directions, and when he stood up, the boy he punched ran away as well. Roman turned to Virgil, who had collapsed to the floor and began to hyperventilate, a panic attack setting in. Roman had no clue what to do but tried anything he could to stop it, but nothing seemed to work.

Logan, who was walking by, felt drawn in by the two on the floor and immediately recognized that Virgil was having a panic attack. He crouched down and began to coach him through it, showing him how to breathe, reassuring him that he was fine when he failed, and smiling proudly when he was finally able to follow the breathing pattern, telling him how good he was doing.

Roman watched in amazement, falling even more in love at that moment, completely sure that he was right in assuming these two were two of the faces behind the names. Once Virgil could breathe normally and talk, Roman stood up to help him up off the floor and bring him to the nurse's office but instead ran into Patton, who was also walking by. Roman turned to apologize but froze when he saw who it was, his words caught in his throat.

Patton smiled kindly, before seeing Logan crouched in front of Virgil, whose cheeks were still stained with tears. "Is he okay?" He asked, worry creasing his face.

"He, uh, he should be, we were just going to take him to the nurse." Roman stuttered out in response. After a second he held out his hand, "Roman." He knew all three of them were staring at him, his name on their wrists.

Patton slowly took his hand and shook it, "Patton." His eyes never left Roman, as Logan and Virgil stared at them both. Logan stood himself up, then helped up Virgil, making sure he was able to stand properly on his own.

Once Roman and Patton finally looked away from each other, their hands dropping back to their sides, Logan spoke up. "I, uh, I'm Logan by the way." Roman just smiled wider as Virgil and Patton looked to Logan in surprise.

Suddenly, they all looked at Virgil expectantly. For a moment, he couldn't get a word out, these people he just met were his soulmates, and they were more amazing than he could ever imagine. Finally, he whispered out "Virgil." Roman continued to smile, already having known for months, but he let the other three take it in, process it.

"We should start toward the nurse. We can talk on the way there, and once we get there." Roman suggested. They slowly nodded and the four of them headed down the hall to the nurse.

"You're really calm about this." Logan pointed out after a moment, looking to Roman for an explanation. Patton and Virgil turned to look at him as well, realizing that Logan was right, Roman was abnormally calm.

Roman turned red and reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "I, uh, may or may not have already known. I had a hunch, more or less. You guys were in some of my classes, and I knew your names, and it made sense, and yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Patton asked.

Roman laughed slightly, "that would go over well. 'Hi, my names Roman, I've been stalking you for months because I think you're one of my soulmates.'" They all laughed at that, even Virgil. He wasn't sure why he laughed, because he never does, but something about these three made him so happy, he couldn't help himself. "Anyway, I saw you guys in my classes, and I just... knew, I guess. I saw you and something in me just told me and then I found out your names and it just sealed the deal. I fell in love at first sight. I started planning dates, I tried to sketch you all in my notebooks any chance I got."

"Awww, that's sweet." Patton gushed, causing Roman to turn red all over again.

They continued to talk as they walked, getting to know each other, falling in love. They went on all the dates Roman had planned, and even more that he had yet to come up with. They got married, and it was beautiful and all of their friends and family showed up. They adopted two little boys and raised them as their own, and life was beautiful.


	3. Jealousy Gone Horribly Wrong

**Pairing:** AnxietyxLogic (Analogical) and MoralityxPrince (Royality)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None(?)

 **Requested by:** No one

 **Plot:** When Virgil and Roman start hanging out more, Patton and Logan get jealous and decide to get some seemingly harmless revenge, but everything goes horribly wrong.

Logan wasn't sure what this feeling was, that burned inside his heart and twisted his stomach, and not in the normally good way. That was butterflies and a happy squeeze while he was with his boyfriend, this was painful and almost angry. He could ignore it most of the time, but the second he saw them together, his blood ran cold, his heart ignited in a bad way, and his organs twisted angrily, all in metaphorical ways of course. He had fought these emotions for two weeks and now he could no longer stand it, so he went to Patton for help, figuring he would be able to tell Logan what this feeling was.

"You feel it too?" The emotional man asked, seeming slightly shocked. Logan only nodded in response. "Thank god I'm not alone, they have seemed to be spending a lot of time together." Patton muttered, referring to Virgil and Roman, their boyfriends.

"But, I still don't know what this feeling is Pat. What is it? How do I get rid of it? I've been starting to avoid Virgil because of it." Logan was at a loss, he had no understanding of the feeling, but he did know he felt it when he was around Virgil and Roman.

Patton smiled sadly, "you're jealous Logan." Said trait took a minute to absorb the information, and it did make a lot of sense. The only thing he couldn't explain was why. He couldn't possibly think Virgil and Roman liked each other, Virgil was dating him for pete sakes, so he turned to Patton for explanation. "They probably aren't dating, because their not like that, but that's not going to stop you from feeling jealous. Virgil is spending all his time with Roman now it seems. So, rationally, you know that you're being irrational, but subconsciously, you can't help feeling like they might be, can't help worrying." They both sat in silence for a couple minutes, just thinking.

"How do I get rid of this feeling then? How do I make it stop? It is unpleasant, and I barely accept the emotions I already feel." Logan demanded.

Patton thought for a moment, "well, we could confront them, but that's not the best option, because that could end in either them laughing at us or admitting they are, in fact, dating despite us. We could ignore it and wait for it to just fade, but that could take a long time, considering it been about two weeks-"

"Two weeks, three days, six hours, and 38 minutes." Logan interrupted.

Patton stared at him a moment before shaking his head, "whatever. Point is, that's not a great option either." Another moment of silence passed before Patton suddenly spoke up again, "we could make them jealous!" Logan stared at him confused. "I mean, we could act really close and stuff and they'll get jealous, and if all goes right, they'll only pay attention to us for a couple weeks." Patton felt pretty proud of his idea, even if Logan seemed skeptical. After a lot of talking and planning, Patton not only convinced him to go along with the plan, but they had planned to implement it a couple days later.

Meanwhile, Virgil and Roman sat on the couch talking. "Are you okay Virgil? You seem off?"

"I just... Have you seen either Logan or Patton today? I have yet to see either of them and I'm worried." Virgil knew he was being irrational, but being the embodiment of anxiety, he couldn't help but be jealous and anxious.

The prince thought for a moment, "no, I haven't actually. They are probably in their rooms, Logan's nose buried in a new book and Patton scrolling through pictures of cute dogs." Roman couldn't wipe the smile off his face at the image of Patton curled up in a blanket smiling widely at images of dogs.

"He's not reading a book, he would have told me if he got a new one. And he never re-reads books, finds it a waste of time to read something he's read before. And he's not in his room, I just checked, I wanted to at least get to see him once today, but he wasn't in there." Roman looked thoughtful before grabbing the arm of the anxious trait and dragging him off to search the mind space for their boyfriends. When they did find them, they didn't like what they saw.

The last place they went to check, figuring they wouldn't find both traits in there and the search was mostly for Virgil's sake, was Patton's room. They quietly walked to the door so as not to startle or alarm anyone, they weren't sure they even wanted their boyfriends to know they were spying on them or looking for them. So, when Roman silently opened Patton's door enough for them both to see, he almost immediately wanted to slam it shut and run and lock himself in his room, Virgil felt on the verge of tears, panic attack already looming over his head, causing him to stumble back and into the wall on the other side of the hallway, collapsing to the ground, tears finally being jarred from his eyes.

Inside the room was Patton and Logan, hugging each other. That wouldn't seem bad, if it wasn't for the fact that Logan was in Patton's lap as Patton pressed kisses all over his face, something he and Roman did with each other quite often. Nothing about the site looked friendly, it looked more like a couple, and they both seemed to be enjoying it.

Roman slowly and quietly closed the door before backing into the wall right next to Virgil, and slid so he was sitting next to the panicking trait. He seemed to be in a trance, the image of Logan and Patton burnt into the back of his eyes, seeing it again everything he blinked.

Suddenly, Virgil's sobs broke him out of his blank state. He immediately took Virgil into his arms, hugging him tight, trying to calm him down as tears of his own started to fall. After a while, Roman stood them both up, leading them to his room, hoping to hide away from their boyfriends. The thought made him want to curl up and die now, because he didn't know what he was to Patton anymore. He had loved Patton with all his heart and now it seemed he didn't return the feelings.

It took hours to get Virgil to stop crying, and when he finally did, he passed out on Roman's bed, exhaustion of crying and not getting enough sleep at night dragging him off to slumber. While Virgil slept, Roman ran his hands through his hair and cleaned his cheeks of tears, feeling bad for his new friend. They had started talking because of Logan and Patton's suggestion that they would actually get along, and they did. Now it just felt like an excuse to distract them from what they were really doing. Finally, after hours of making sure Virgil didn't wake from a nightmare and trying to calm himself down, he fell asleep himself.

Logan and Patton had no idea their boyfriends had come looking for them or saw them, sat clueless. "You mean to tell me you and Virgil have never done anything cute like that?" Patton asked incredulously.

"No, that's not what we are like. Maybe you and Roman, but not Virgil, and not me. However, Virgil does enjoy sitting in my lap with his face hidden in my neck. He is quite adorable." Logan smiled at the thought of his boyfriend wrapped in his arms.

Patton squealed excitedly, "you two are too cute! My heart can't handle it!" There was a bit of silence before Patton seemed to remember something. "We haven't seen them all day! They must be worried!" So together they searched for their boyfriends, checking the living room and kitchen before trying their bedrooms, as those would be the most likely place for them to be. When they found them both in Roman's room, Virgil wrapped tightly in Roman's arms. Not knowing it was because the other two thought their boyfriends were cheating on them and Roman was trying to protect his friend, the site seemed to reaffirm their will to go through with this plan.

So days passed, Roman and Virgil seeming to ignore Logan and Patton, even going as far as avoiding them. Virgil had spent every night since in Roman's room, the two had actually spent most days in there, not giving Logan or Patton any chance to execute their plan. So, when 6 days had passed and Roman and Virgil were finally in the living room, Patton and Logan decided now was as good as a chance as any.

Logan sat himself in Patton's lap on the recliner, Patton wrapping his arms around Logan in return. At first that's all it was, and they knew they had seen, but they didn't see their reactions, they didn't see the tears Virgil fought as he attempted to stare at Roman, or the watery smile Roman gave in return, trying to ignore the sound of his heart shattering. Slowly, this escalated, going to whispering 'sweet nothings' in each others ears, which was really just a pun war for no one else to hear, because god forbid any one knew how good Logan was at puns, and all the way to Patton pressing kisses all over Logan's face as he had done that night when he had done so to show Logan what he meant by 'peppering kisses'. Patton was thinking so much about Roman that, as he kissed Logan's face, he accidentally forgot who was in his arms and kissed him.

Everything froze as Patton sat back eyes wide, smile dropping as he stared at Logan, both regretting everything in that moment. Roman's tears started to fall as his heart shattered into dust and was carried away by wind.

Virgil made everything move again as his tears fell violently as his heart shattered like glass, he took off running for his room. Roman took off after him in a second, knowing better than to leave him alone in this state. Logan stood up and stared at Patton angrily. Patton, knowing he had just screwed up everything, stared at the ground wide eyed as tear fell.

"Why would you do that?! We were supposed to just make them jealous not hurt them!" Logan yelled, knowing Virgil could wait a few seconds in the arms of Roman while he demanded answers.

"I- I was thinking of Roman, I'm so used to doing things like that with him and my eyes were closed, so I was thinking of him, and I forgot for a second, and instinct took over and... Oh god." He stood out of the chair and took of down the hall, Logan on his heels.

The door to Virgil's room slammed open to reveal a panicking Virgil with Roman trying to calm him. Patton's legs gave out under him as he broke down, knowing he had caused this, he ruined everything. Roman looked up to find Patton crying, starting to have his own anxiety attack and Logan slowly walking towards them, looking broken and regretful as he collapsed in front of them. They made eye contact and Roman seemed to understand that there was a lot of confusion going around, so he handed Virgil off to his boyfriend before rushing to his own.

Logan immediately took Virgil into his arms, and Virgil didn't hesitate to put his face in Logan's neck, like he always did. Logan held him close, running a hand through his hair, gently scratching his scalp just the way he liked. Slowly, Virgil stopped sobbing his eyes out and sat silently in Logan's arms, his own hands tightly gripping the back of his shirt.

"Why?" He asked in a whisper.

Logan sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I never wanted to hurt you, we were just trying to make you two jealous so you would pay attention to us. You and Roman were spending so much time together, and we got jealous. Then we saw you and Roman in his room hugging and cuddling and we decided we had to go through with this stupid convoluted plan Patton talked me into."

Virgil sat up, looking in Logan's eyes. "You saw me and Roman? You mean after we saw you and Patton in his room, in his lap, pressing kisses all over your face?"

"He mentioned it was something he and Roman did. When I still didn't understand, he decided to show me."

"You mean, you and Patton were never... together?" Virgil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Logan internally screamed at the adorableness of his boyfriend, but tilted his head in his own confusion. "Goodness, no. That kiss, that was complete accident, that was never meant to happen. You and Roman were never together either, correct?"

Virgil almost laughed at the thought. "Me and Princey? Hell no, we started hanging out more because Patton and you suggested we at least try to get along."

"Oh, thank god." Logan took Virgil's face in his hands and pressed a long hard kiss to his lips, soaking in the feeling of him. Virgil kissed back instantly, relishing in the fact that his boyfriend was still his, and no one else's.

Roman's arms wrapped around Patton, trying to comfort his sobbing lover. Patton wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, just trying to remember how to breathe properly. Roman held his face in his hands and led him through the panic attack he seemed to be having, showing him how to breathe, like he remembered Virgil doing for Thomas in the second part of accepting anxiety.

Once Patton could breathe and his vision wasn't blurred with tears, he nearly tackled Roman with a hug, spouting off apologizes. Roman just held him, his own tears starting to blur his own vision. Patton pulled away and started wiping his tears, a worried look etched into his face. "Why are you crying love?" Rather than answering, Roman kissed him.

Patton blinked in surprise as Roman pulled away. "I love you, I love you so much, and you are mine and no one else's. Got it?" Patton nodded and Roman kissed him again.

A couple minutes later, a confused Thomas called on his four sides, that he knew of, to find out about his confusing emotions the last few days, and especially the last half hour. It took a minute to respond because they all looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter, already moving past the mess. When they explained everything to Thomas, Thomas looked worried for a moment, but when he saw that they were all happy and fine, and he felt better now, he just smiled and shook his head at them.

 **Ok, so, my plan wasn't to start with a Poly oneshot and then this shitty angst attempt, it honestly feels a little rushed at the end, I might go back and rewrite the end at some point, just because, I don't like it. My plan when I started this was the first one was going to be a prinxiety oneshot, followed by logicality, then do poly, because those are my top 3 ships. Then I started writing the poly one and I finished it and I felt great, so I posted it, then I wrote this and finished it, but decided to wait on posting, I'm probably only going to post once or twice a week, depending on how much I write. Anyway! I wasn't originally gonna write these two first, but now I have and there is no turning back! Hopefully, I'll have another couple chapters ready soon and posted for those of you who actually enjoy my writing for some reason.**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	4. A Fairytale Love Story Part 1

**Pairing:** AnxietyxPrince (Prinxiety) ft. LogicxMorality (Logicality)

 **AU:** Fairytale AU(? I guess)

 **Warnings:** Homophobia

 **Requested by:** No one

 **Plot:** A year of sneaking around seems to go to waste when Virgil gets cornered and attacked after a night with his best friend and their lovers.

Most people would probably say he didn't know better. Most people would say he didn't know the other boy was a rival prince. Most people would dismiss it as rebellious teenager syndrome. Most people were wrong.

He knew what he was doing. He knew that he was essentially betraying his kingdom. He knew the other boy was the prince of the rival kingdom. He knew exactly what he was doing. The thing was, he didn't care. He didn't care how angry his parents would get. He didn't care how many problems it could cause if anyone found out. He didn't care that it could possibly start a war that would only end with massive death. He figured no one would know anyway. It was a close guarded secret that only one person knew, his best friend, and he knew wouldn't breath a word because he was in the same situation.

Prince Virgil and his best friend Patton and fallen for the enemy. The four were all close friends, and the only ones who knew. The two would sneak out of the castle late at night to meet with Prince Roman and Prince Logan in a tree house they had found in the forest and would spend most of the night there. That night was no different.

Virgil met Patton at the door to his friends room, perks of being the king's ward. Neither boy said anything when Patton walked out, slipping on the black velvet cloak. They didn't greet each other with more than a smile as they started on their way to the 'back door' to the castle that lead to the forest. It wasn't until they were a good ways away from the castle that any words were exchanged between them.

"I've got a bad feeling Virge." Patton stated matter of factly, adjusting the hood on his head so the edge sat just off his forehead. "I don't know what about, but I do."

Virgil shrugged, "I don't know either Pat. We can leave earlier tonight if you would like."

The brunette shook his head slowly, "no, it'll be fine. There's just something telling me to keep my guard up." The darker haired boy nodded and they continued to chat casually as they walked to the tree. When they arrived, they heard the familiar voices of Roman and Logan. They shared a devious look and Patton quietly climbed up and snuck into a branch off to the side, near a window, but out of the site of the other boys. Virgil climbed the ladder to the chatting boys in the house.

"Hello!" Virgil smiled at them as he crawled over to sit next to his lover, too lazy to fully stand.

"Hello, love, where is Patton?" Roman asked after pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Virgil noticed the immediate concern in Logan's eyes and smiled. "Is he okay? Is he not feeling well? Did he get sick? Is he dying?!"

"Why would you assume I'm dead?" Patton asked, sticking his head in through the window. The other two screamed in startlement as they laughed, Patton climbing in the window to hug Logan. Logan clung to Patton tightly for a moment before pressing a long, lingering kiss to his lips, making Patton giggle and smile at Logan when they pulled away. "Love you too, Logy."

And that way how they spent their night, chatting, laughing, and lots of random kisses shared between the two couples. Eventually, they began to get tired, and knew they had to return to their respective kingdoms to sleep before they had to wake up the next day. As Roman and Logan headed home to the Alaliron kingdom, Virgil and Patton walked to their own home. The whole night, Virgil couldn't get what Patton said about something seeming off, off his mind. It was something even Patton himself had been attempting to ignore.

When they reached Virgil's room, they said they goodbye and Patton left for his own room. It was the same as every other night, a repeat of their routine, until Virgil noticed them, the villain lurking in the shadows of his room, the sorcerer waiting to strike like a cobra. Virgil closed his door, and turned around, leaning back on it and sighing deeply, eyes closed. To say he was exhausted was an understatement.

It was when he opened his mocha eyes, did he notice the figure in the darkness. "Hello?" He called, "I can see you." The figure chuckled darkly, stepping into the moonlight that streamed in from the open window.

The figure was taller than Virgil, who stood 5' 11" himself, and wore a maroon colored cloak, hood covering their face. Their outfit, underneath the cloak, was all black, from the shirt to the shoes. The way the figure stood, shoulders squared back confidently, back straight, hands resting calmly at their sides, told Virgil the figure was in fact a man. He was proven right when he removed his hood to reveal his face, hair a greasy ginger color, eyes almost as black as the night, and rough skin marked with tens of scars. The man continued to chuckle deeply, in a mocking manner.

"You look afraid, dear prince. Good, you should be." The man stepped closer slowly, by only a few steps. Still, Virgil backed himself as much as he could into the door behind him.

"Wh-who are you?" Virgil tried to demand, but his voice came out meeker than he would have liked, having to force out the words.

The man smiled, wide and crooked, "you don't know me, but I know you. I know a lot about you, like your secret boyfriend, the prince of Alaliron." Virgil's eyes widened impossibly so, the mocha color swimming with surprise and fear. "You know, I thought, maybe I could stand you betraying Dwarelia, but I thought it was with a princess. Then I found out, you were seeing the oldest prince, and the ward the younger brother. Now, how you two met the other two doesn't concern me in the slightest, but the fact that you see them nightly, and not on just friendly terms."

Virgil reached out a hand, trying to find the door handle in an attempt at escape. "Wh-what are you go-gonna do about it?" Suddenly, his hand froze in place, he was unable to move it. Then he realized, his whole body was flooded with this cold feeling of unmoving. His eyes flicked from his own still hand to the man, whose hand was glowing with a blue light, indicating his use of magic.

The man smirked widely, "that is what I'm going to do." He turned his hand towards Virgil, fingers pointed at him, and made a flicking motion, like flicking water off your hand, except it was magic. "See, I can ignore your ward, he doesn't affect me as much, but you? You're supposed to rule the kingdom one day, you are supposed to be our king, marry a princess who shall be our queen. And you decide to be this... abomination? No, that's not something I will stand for, I will not let our king be a man who would rather detest God's will and lay with another man rather than a woman, enjoy another man's company more than a woman's." As he spoke, the man paced carefully in front of Virgil, spitting his words out harshly. "As the only person who knows of your lover, I am the only person capable of stopping you from becoming our king."

"So, what? You're going to kill me?"

"Oh, no, that would be merciful. Killing you is too easy, to predictable. No, this is a much more fitting punishment, in my opinion. Because only true love can wake you from a sleeping curse, and people like you could never possibly find true love. There is no true love for disgusting monsters like you, for such horrible cretins who dare defy god, those who are doomed to burn in the fires of hell."

The spell let go for a second, only a second, but it was just enough time for Virgil to open his door just a smidge. "Patton!" He screamed, hoping his close friend hadn't gotten too far and had heard him. Then another spell over took him. It had his eyes feeling like hundred pound weights were dragging his eyes shut, his limbs felt like jelly, causing him to slump against the door, shutting it, and sliding to the floor. He couldn't fight the sleep that overwhelmed him, and in seconds, the dark abyss of sleep won.

Patton wasn't sure why he had this feeling the entire night that something was wrong, but it only got worse after he left Virgil in his room. He had been halfway to his own room when he decided to turn back, the feeling now unbearable. He walked along the corridors, ones he could walk down blind folded, he'd walked them so many times.

It wasn't until he had turned down Virgil's hallway that he began running. As he turned down the corridor, Virgil's voice echoed down the hall, "Patton!" Suddenly, his feet were slamming on the hard floor as he ran as fast as he could.

He reached Virgil's door, and for a second, he struggled to open it. Once it was open enough for him to slip in, he did just that. He took a second to glance around the room to see a man standing on the window sill. "Who are you?! What did you do to Virgil?!"

The man laughed, "only true love can save him now!" He called before ducking his head out the window and fall backwards. Patton ran to the window and looked down, but he had completely disappeared, he was gone.

 **So, this wasn't going to be a two part, but then it got really long, and I needed to make it two parts. I've already started the second part, so that will be posted soon hopefully.**

 **XOXO?** **￢ﾝﾤ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾚ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾜ** **? XOXO**


	5. My Clueless Morons

**Ship:** No Ship

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** Hate

 **Plot:** After reading some comments during another Sander Sides Q&A, Virgil stands up for the other 3 after some hate comments come up.

It was supposed to just be a Q&A, they had done one before and nothing like this happened. Sure, Virgil knew they were in there, somewhere, they all did, but they mostly ignored them. So, when Thomas went to skip one and Roman didn't let him, the atmosphere changed. Virgil could feel everyone's anxiety spike in that moment, especially Roman's.

"Roman, why are you so annoying?" Sure it wasn't much of a hate comment, sure it seemed insignificant, but this was something that nagged in the back of Roman's head. He mostly ignored it because the others never seemed to show signs of him annoying them with his theatrics and dramatism. But now a fan was asking him this, was he annoying the fans? Did the others secretly think he was annoying? It distracted him for the rest of the video.

Then it happened again. "Why is Patton so stupid?" Now, the other three all knew Patton wasn't stupid, he was just childish sometimes, especially in video's, it's just who he was and they loved him for it. But again, Virgil felt Patton's anxiety spike, and it distressed him, two of the people he cared about were upset, but he kept his mouth shut. What could he do?

"Is Logan just pretending to be a robot, or is that how he really is?" Now Virgil was extremely upset, because normally, Logan only had small amounts of anxiety, but when it reached this level, it was bad. For a hate comment to cause this, they had crossed a line. Logan was in no way a robot, and no one is allowed to hurt his friends, his family like this.

"Logan is not a robot, so fuck off with your opinion asshole," he stated bluntly. The other four turned to stare at him in shock. "And you know what, Roman is not annoying and Patton is not stupid. Logan is full of emotion, just because you don't often see them doesn't mean there not there. Just because he is smart and tends to ignore his emotions for the sake of logic does not making him a robot. Roman is over dramatic a lot of the time, but he isn't annoying about it, he knows when to take a step back and chill out. If he wasn't over dramatic, I would be worried because that is who he is and if he isn't acting like himself, something is wrong, and I don't like when things go wrong. And Patton is actually really smart, and so what if he is sometimes childish? I don't blame him. It's fun to be a child sometimes, beeping an adult sucks, but that doesn't make him stupid."

It took a moment for anyone to say anything, even Joan and Talyn were staring at him off camera. In this time, Virgil realized what he said and did and sunk into his jacket in an attempt to hide.

"Where... where did that come from? I thought you thought we were all clueless idiots." The others nodded at Roman's confused statement.

Virgil hung his head, reaching a hand to scratch the back of his neck, thankful the white foundation his most of his blush. "Well, I may think that, because you are clueless morons, but your my clueless morons. No one else is allowed to say anything bad about you except me." Patton squealed excitedly and jumped over to hug him, and after awwing and/or attempting to hide their own reddening faces, joined the hug. Virgil rolled his eyes but hugged back anyway, he wasn't going to get out of this without returning it. After a good two minutes, they all returned to their places, leaving the blushing mess of Virgil in his spot on the stairs.

"Where's one about me?" He asked, noticing Thomas would glance at him every once in awhile, but had yet to read any hate comments about him.

Thomas chewed his bottom lip nervously. "Well, I figured you wouldn't want to hear them, since you are my anxiety."

"Please, it's nothing I haven't told myself already, give me one."

Thomas sighed and scrolled back up to the most recent one he had seen. "Why is anxiety still here? They should have let him drop out in the anxiety videos." They stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Fair, I agree, but they seem to love me or something like that for some reason." They all glanced at each other, smiling slightly. "Like I said, nothing I haven't told myself, now let's get back to the rest of the Q&A." And so they did, and the rest of it actually went very smoothly, Thomas avoiding any and all hate comments towards anyone.

 **I didn't expect to actually finish this many one shots, but now I have and I don't know what to do with myself. This one is much shorter than most of my other ones. I also don't know what to do with the information that my story is one of the first 10 oneshot books to pop up when you search Sander Sides oneshots. Also, this book has almost as many reads as my xreader book, and that one has been up for over a year, this has barely been up a week... I'm so fucking happy though!**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾚ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾜ** **? XOXO**


	6. Vows

**Ship:** MoralityxPrince (Royality) ft. AnxietyxLogicxThomas

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Roman and Patton get married, thats it. Just cute, fluffy Royality wedding. And there may or may not be a proposal at the end... ?

"Today, we few have gathered because these two amazing... men, want to be bound to each other for life," Joan began, looking out at the small amount of people gathered for the wedding. Virgil stood behind Patton, acting as his best man, and Logan being Roman's. Thomas was obviously there, along with Talyn, Valerie, Terrence, Leo, Jon, Doddi, and Ben were also there, and they spent a good 20 minutes figuring out how to set up a live stream so the fans could also watch. Joan had demanded they be the minister at the wedding the second they found out Roman was going to propose, and had spent $20 and 2 hours to become an actual minister for it. "Marriage is a special-"

"Joan, sweetheart, can we just skip to the vows?" Patton was too excited to stand there as Joan went on spouting random sentences of the sanctity of marriage.

Joan sighed in relief, "oh thank god, I had no idea where I was going with that. Anyway, I believe you both have prepared your own vows." Both sides nodded, smiles wide as they just soaked each other in, hands holding tightly to the others, staring into each others eyes. "Roman, you first."

Roman breathed deeply before opening his mouth. "I spent a lot of my life imagining the perfect relationship. I imagined this perfect person who would love me despite my flaws, someone who would hold me close and kiss away the pain on bad days and hug me tight and tell me how much they love me on the good days. I imagined all the dates we could go on, sunny picnics in the park, moonlit strolls, walking where sand and water meet on the beach, museums, art galleries, diners, drive-in movies, and everything in between. It's no secret I am a hopeless romantic. I spend most days daydreaming, mostly about this perfect person in this perfect relationship on these perfect dates. The problem I kept running into, however, was I didn't have this perfect person to have this perfect relationship with and go on perfect dates, until I met you." This was the moment when Roman decided to slide the ring on Patton's hand, continuing to talk. "We started dating, and I knew I wanted to marry you because you were my perfect person. You filled the gap in all my daydreams of perfect dates in a perfect relationship. And, while our relationship isn't exactly the same as the perfect one I imagined, it's even better, and I want to spend the rest of my life in a perfect marriage with you." Patton was crying my the end of Roman's speech. Everyone was either fangirling tmto the max, or crying at how beautiful that was. The chat, which had mostly stopped as the wedding began, exploded with crying emoji's, OMGs, Awwwwwes, and tons more.

Joan choked back their own tears, wiping carefully at the edge of their eyes. "Patton, your vows."

Patton took a minute, trying to calm down enough to speak over his happiness, tears, and all the love he felt for Roman in that moment. "Roman, god, I had this whole speech with all these metaphors and puns and promises." He stopped the laugh lightly, everyone else sparing a chuckle at how Patton that sounded. "But now I can't remember a word of the speech I spent months writing and rewriting. What I do remember is that I love you, so, so, so, so, so much. You are my world, my everything. I didn't know I could love one thing, one person, so much. I love you a hundred times more that I love dogs, a thousand times, a million times. I want that perfect relationship, that perfect marriage. I want to go on those perfect dates with you. I want to stay up until all hours of the night whispering about everything, I want to wake up in your arms, holding me tight. I want to kiss you good night and kiss you good morning. I want to wake up to your kisses and complain about morning breath. I want everything with you. I couldn't imagine life without you, and not because we're aspects of Thomas's personality and see each other everyday no matter what. I want to be able to not only call you mine, but call you my husband." As he spoke, he slowly slide the ring on Roman's finger. Once again, the chat had exploded with comments, but no one paid them any mind, to wrapped up in what was happening in front of them.

"Bye the power vested in me, by the state of Florida, I now I pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss the groom!" With those final words from Joan, Roman pulled Patton forward in to a kiss as everyone cheered. When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads together, Roman's hands holding Patton's cheeks. They smiled and just enjoyed each other's presence and the fact they were now married.

Hours later, at the reception, which was just a small party at Thomas's house because their were very few guests, Patton and Roman held each other close. No matter how fast or slow the music was, they just swayed together on the dance floor set in the middle of the living room.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Roman whispered.

Patton smiled, "that's the 12th time you've said that, of course I know. I love you too, with all my heart."

"Have you been counting?"

"Yep, I'm going to continue counting how many times my husband tells me he loves me." Roman smiled at the word husband and pulled Patton in for another kiss. "And that's kiss 185. I'm counting those too."

"You are adorable, it's one of the reasons I married you."

"Oh, there are multiple reason?"

"Of course, I have a whole list of reasons to love you. 498 of them so far, and I just keep adding more."

"13. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, before being attacked by Thomas, Logan and Virgil close behind. "Okay you two, we've let you be for a whole 3 hours! That's longer than I promised! Come have fun with us love birds!" They all laughed and Thomas led them all out the front door away from the small party. They chatted casually, walking down the street. They got strange looks, 5 people who looked almost exactly alike in suits was a strange sight.

They reached the park and they sat on the small jungle gym, normally meant for children. After awhile, Logan spoke up, "Thomas, Virgil, can I speak with you two a moment?" They both nodded and the three stood and walked about 10 feet away, standing on the edge of the grass field. Patton and Roman watched on from where they were sitting, already knowing what Logan planned on asking his boyfriends.

Thomas and Virgil looked from each other to a very nervous Logan, both worried. The three of them stood in a small circle, holding each others hands. Logan pulled his hands to wipe them on his pants before folding them infringe of himself, trying to remember the speech he had prepared and practiced with Roman for months. He swallowed thickly and looked in his boyfriends' eyes. They both stared back in confusion.

"I promise it's nothing bad, and I apologize if I've scared or worried either of you." The smiled tightly, and Thomas and Virgil returned it with reassuring smiles of their own, both reaching forward to take his hands in theirs again. Finally he felt ready to ask the four words he'd been itching to ask, but he still couldn't remember a damn word he'd written prior that case before it.

"Are you okay, gumdrop? You seem nervous, that's my thing," they all shared a short laugh at Virgil's statement.

Logan nodded, "I am okay, love. But I am nervous, and once I tell you why, you will understand why I am nervous. I love you both, I hope you know that. I love you both equally. You both also should know that I am not one for feelings, but for you two, I've made an exception. And this is not at all how I planned this too go. I spent month writing and rewriting a whole speech, I even asked Roman to read it over and help me practice, but now I can't remember a damn word because you both look so amazing and I love you both so much. So, instead of standing here trying to remember the speech I wrote, and will probably remember in the middle of the night tonight, I decided to do what Patton always says to do and speak from the heart." Both Thomas and Virgil gasped and looked from Logan to each other and back again as Logan dropped to one knee in front of them, "Will you marry me? Both of you?" Thomas was the first to nod before collapsing down to hug Logan tightly then kissing him fiercely. They both looked up to a shocked Virgil, who had tears in his eyes. It took him a second to process what was happening, but when he did, he nearly tackled to the other two to the ground, kissing Logan and Thomas, repeatedly muttering yes's.

They eventually walked back over to a smiling Roman and Patton, who immediately demanded to see the rings. Thomas excitedly held his hand out to show the ring Logan had bought him. Virgil hesitantly held out his own hand, blushing fiercely.

"So, how did they like that amazing speech we wrote?" Roman asked, watching Patton, Virgil, and Thomas chat excitedly.

"I'll never know, I couldn't remember any of it. Just one look at them and every thought just flew out of my mind. All I knew is I loved them and I wanted to marry them. So, that's what I told them."

Roman laughed quietly and hooked an arm over Logan's shoulder. "Close enough. Either way, you proposed and you're all engaged, right?"

Logan nodded, looking over at his fiancés. "Yeah. And you and Patton are married. It seems only weeks ago that Virgil was angrily confessing his love for us."

"And it feels like only weeks ago I was asking Patton on a date, life passes fast."

 **Ok, so, I know I didn't do the whole vows and all that right, but I honestly don't know how that goes at this point, I'm not married, nor have I been to a wedding in years. Sooooooo. Yeah. I also didn't plan on the proposal at the end, but halfway through writing it, I just thought it would be a nice addition, so I added it. I hope you guys liked it. I'm working on part two of A Fairytale Love Story, I know what I want to happen, I just need to write it. Hopefully I finish that soon for you guys.**

 **XOXO?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾚ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾜ** **?XOXO**


	7. Cuddles

**Ship:** AnxietyxLogicxMoralityxPrincexThomas (PolySanders)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Virgil just really enjoys cuddling his boyfriends.

They didn't mind it whatsoever, they all actually quiet love when Virgil is in a cuddly mood. Being anxiety, he is most often to nervous to initiate anything, so when he decides to cuddle you, it is the most amazing feeling in the world.

Thomas had been sitting in his living room, rewatching Parks & Rec for the millionth time when Virgil popped up on the stairs. Thomas smiled at his boyfriend as he walked over and sat himself on Thomas's lap, legs on either side of the other males, arms wrapping around his neck, face buried in his neck. Thomas smiled and wrapped his arms around the others waste and pressed a loving kiss to the top of Virgil's purple hair.

Soon, the others joined and it became a cuddle fest. However, Virgil and Thomas remained in the position they started in.

Roman was in his room, changing into comfy clothes after fighting his enemies in the imagination. He was about to pull on a new shirt when the jacket covered arms of Virgil wrapped around his waist, his face pressing in to Roman's back, between his shoulder blades. Roman smiled and set the shirt down before twisting himself to wrap his arms around Virgil, burying his face in his hair as the stood there hugging.

Eventually, Roman scooped Virgil up in his arms, bridal style, to his bed. There Virgil curled into his side, head resting on Roman's chest, and Roman wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Virgil quickly fell asleep to get some much needed rest, Roman following soon after.

Patton was sitting at the table when Virgil sat next to him. Virgil's arms found their way around the cardigan clad man and Virgil pulled him onto his lap. Patton smiled and rested his head on the anxious sides shoulder as Virgil pressed loving kisses to his face, hands, and arms. They didn't say anything for a while. Eventually, Virgil just buried his face in Patton's neck, breathing in his scent, listening to Patton giggle about how his breath tickled.

Logan had been at his desk since that morning when Virgil came in. He walked up behind Logan, pulled him out just enough for him to climb into his lap, legs looping through the arms, his actual arms wrapping around Logan's neck. Logan smiles and pressed a kiss to the side of his head and pulled the chair close enough to continue his work without disturbing Virgil. They stayed like that for hours, long past when Logan finished his work. When he did, he just wrapped his arms around Virgil and held him close.

It was movie night, they would all get together in Thomas's living room and watch whatever movie they felt like watching. Virgil normally sat on the floor in front of them, just happy to be in their presence, but tonight, he sat himself in Thomas's lap, his feet in Roman's and laid so he stretched across Logan and had his head in Patton's lap. No one said a word about it, just happily accepted their boyfriend laying on top of them. Halfway through the movie, Patton had his hand carding through Virgil's hair and Roman ran his hand up and down Virgil's shin. Logan's hands held Virgil's own hands, letting him play with his fingers as Thomas drew shapes on his stomach. By the end of the movie, Virgil was asleep, all the calming sensations of his boyfriends hands comforting him to sleep. Rather than waking him, they let him continue to sleep through the next two movies before Roman carried him upstairs to Thomas's room, where they all proceeded to fall asleep, cuddled up to each other in Thomas's bed, Virgil in the middle.

 **So, this one is much shorter, but I think it's good short. It doesn't need to be this long drawn out story. Besides, all my other ones are over 1,000 words normally, reaching close to 2,000, I think one of them might have even been over 2,000, I don't remember. And this is the most I have ever updated a story, I'm terrible about it, but I guess this is just really important to me, I'm not sure. Either way, I never update my stories this much, evidence by my only other story on this account, and this is the fastest I have ever updated. Strange... Also, my story is number 2 when you look up Sander Sides Oneshots!? How!? I'm so excited!**

 **XOXO?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾚ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾜ** **?XOXO**


	8. Yelling is Bad for my Health

**Ship:** AnxietyxThomas (Thomxiety)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** Yelling, harsh words, anxiety attack

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** When Virgil kicks in and is his anxious self about Thomas possibly telling a crush he likes him, Roman and Logan get angry and send Virgil into an anxiety attack.

"Look, all I'm saying is you don't know if he likes you. I'm just trying to save you from possible heartbreak." And the impossible to ignore the fact that I like you for some godforsaken reason. Virgil had tried to ignore it for a long time now, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore that he liked his host in a more than platonic way. He couldn't decide why or when it happened, but he just realized it one day, and he was determined that the universe hated him and wanted to make his life miserable. First, no one liked him at all, then he had to fall for the one person he could never have in a million years.

Roman's laugh broke him out of his trance. "Save him from heartbreak? Jon obviously likes him back! There would be no heartbreak!"

"But does he like him as more than a friend? Platonic love and romantic love are two very different things."

"Look, I-"

Thomas held up a hand, speaking up over Roman. "He's right, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't think V-Jon likes me back." He walked off up the stairs, past Virgil, and into his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

"I'm gonna go check on him," and Patton too went up the stairs, leaving Virgil with a fuming Roman and an annoyed looking Logan.

Roman was suddenly in his face, backing him into the wall. "What is wrong with you?! You can't even let him have this?! You couldn't even let him be happy for once?! Even after all the shit we've been dealing with after the guys and dolls incident, and he is finally ready to move on and be happy again, you just can't let him!"

"I- I wasn't trying to-"

"Weren't trying to what? Leave Thomas unhappy?! Make Thomas to anxious to approach his crush?! Because that's exactly what it seems to be what you were trying to do!"

Then Logan butted in, "he isn't wrong. You were blatantly trying to stop Thomas from telling Jon that he liked him, by any means necessary. If I didn't know better, I would say you liked Thomas yourself." Virgil's face burned bright red at Logan's words and the other two realized Logan was right.

"What is wrong with you?! He is the host! He is basically us! We are facets of his personality! He doesn't even like you back! He likes Jon! And now, because of your stupid feelings, you can't let Thomas be happy! You upset him and now he is up there possibly crying or something because of you!" Roman yelled. Virgil could feel the attack coming, he was already freaking out on his own about his feelings, but to have someone else confirm it made it worse.

Logan shook his head, "I don't understand. If you already know that there is no chance of Thomas returning your feelings, why do you continue to pursue him? Roman isn't wrong, Thomas likes Jon and not you, he told us he likes Jon. You know for a fact that Thomas does not return your strange feelings. So, in the end, why do they matter? Why would you not put aside your feelings for Thomas's sake?"

Then the attack set in. In seconds, he couldn't breathe, the room began to spin, he felt hot and cold at the same time, tears began to rapidly fall as his thoughts ran a million miles a second. He couldn't figure out why this set himself off so easily, he had known for a long time that Thomas would never accept his feelings, nor return them, it was why he never said anything in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that it was being thrown in his face, maybe it was the reminder that his feelings were and always would be invalid, maybe it was the reminder that he is the problem. There were a lot of things, and they just kept coming as Logan and Roman went on and on, seeming not to see Virgil's panicked state.

In reality, the second Virgil began to have an attack, was when Logan and Roman stopped. They weren't saying anything, because they realized they had made a mistake. A few seconds passed and they were trying to calm Virgil down, trying to bring him out of the attack, but he couldn't seem to hear them. Suddenly, he began to scream, his hands going to his ears, eyes scrunching shut. They looked at each other worriedly, unsure of what to do. Then Patton and Thomas came running down the stairs.

Thomas was sat on his bed when Patton came in. Patton sat next to Thomas and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Look, I know Virgil means well, he only wants to protect you, we all do. But I say tell Jon you like him, even if he doesn't like you back, at least you will know."

"Gosh! I am so sick of this! I don't like Jon! I never liked Jon! I just said I liked Jon because I didn't want to tell you guys that I like Virgil because that's weird! He's part of my personality! He would think I'm weird for liking him!" Suddenly, Thomas froze in place, standing rather than sitting because somewhere during his small rant he had begun to pace, but he wasn't focused on that, he was focused on Patton's shocked face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to tell you in that way, or tell you at all actually! I know I'm weird and disgusting and you probably hate me now."

"No, no, goodness no! Kiddo, I don't mind at all! I actually think it's pretty adorable!"

Thomas stared at the smiling Patton in shock. "Really?"

"Really!"

"Oh, thank god Pat! I was so afraid everyone would hate me! At least I have you!" Thomas walked back over to his original spot and collapsed into the hug Patton offered him, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "I don't know what to do Pat. He's not going to like me back, I just know it."

"You don't know that Kiddo, for all you know he's liked you for a long time and has been hiding it for the same reasons. Besides, I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. It's like he's looking at the world like he thinks you are his whole world."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you about this!"

That was when they heard it, Virgil screaming. The looked at each other before taking off down the stairs to find Roman and Logan trying to calm Virgil down from an anxiety attack. Thomas stood a few steps away as Patton ran forward, taking Virgil in his arms. When nothing he tried worked, he looked to Thomas.

Slowly, Thomas approached and took Virgil in his own arms, rocking him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Eventually, he calmed down and Thomas smiled at him. "Thomas? When did you get here? I thought you went upstairs."

"I did, but then we heard you scream, so we came to see what was happening and you were having an attack, and when Patton couldn't calm you down, I tried, and here we are. Why were you having an attack?" Suddenly, Virgil looked down and Roman and Logan turned red and looked away as well.

Patton was up in a second scolding them. "You two caused this? Why would you do that? I can't leave you alone with him for two seconds! What did you do to cause this?"

"We sort of said his feelings were wrong and invalid and that he should ignore them. And might have mentioned that he was causing problems for Thomas and stuff like that." Roman muttered lowly, but in the silent room, it was loud enough that everyone could hear. "But we stopped the second the attack started. We knew we'd gone too far, we didn't mean to, I was just angry that he couldn't just let Thomas be happy with Jon because of his own selfish feelings and I let myself get out of hand."

"Wait, but. You didn't stop. I heard you guys, you kept going on and on and on and on. And I screamed? I don't understand..." Virgil looked at the other four in the room, hoping for an explanation.

"Ahh, it seems maybe in your panicked state, your mind made things up and blocked others out. The panic may have stressed you so much you were unable to discern reality from the distorted reality your mind made up. It could be why you heard us yelling at you even though we had stopped and why you didn't hear yourself scream." There was a moment as they all took in the information.

"I'm so sorry Virgil, I take back everything I said. Your feelings are extremely valid, and you don't cause problems you just trying to help. I am so sorry I let myself ever think such things, let alone say them." Roman blurted suddenly, face bright red with shame and embarrassment.

Logan spoke up then,"I too apologize deeply Virgil. I may not understand emotions and such, but that does not excuse my behavior or words towards you. I to take back my words."

Virgil sat up, out of Thomas's lap and shook his head. "No, it's okay. You were right, I should have ignored my own feelings for Thomas's sake. They're stupid anyway, it's why I didn't say anything in the first place. Thomas, if you truly like Jon, tell him."

Thomas made a decision right then and there. He decided he didn't care if anyone thought strangely of him, he didn't care if Virgil didn't actually return his feelings. He leaned forward and smashed his lips into Virgil's in a passionate kiss. Virgil gasped in shock but kissed back instantly. Patton himself cheered and the other two watched on in shock. When Thomas pulled away, he set his forehead on Virgil's, hands holding his cheeks, thumbs rubbing softly on his tear-stained skin and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, you clueless moron." Rather than responding in words, Virgil pulled Thomas into another kiss, and all three of the other traits cheered this time.

 **So, I finished another one. I think I finished 3 total so far tonight because I finished Vows, Cuddles, and now this one all in one night, I might finish part 2 of A Fairytale Love Story tonight as well. But at the moment, aka as I write this, my girlfriend is asking me to edit her essay for English. So, I'll do that first then start on part 2 of AFLS.**

 **XOXO?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾚ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾜ** **?XOXO**


	9. Rainy Day

**Ship:** AnxietyxPrince (Prinxiety)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** After playing in the rain, Virgil gets sick.

"Virgil, love, your going to get sick. Please come back inside." Rather than listening to his boyfriend, Virgil kept spinning around in the rain. "Please? I don't want you to get sick."

Virgil finally turned to acknowledge him, but made no move to return to the house. "But Roman! It's raining! How could I possibly come in when the weather is this amazing?"

"You're going to get sick, you need to get inside, change into warm, dry clothes, and wrap up in blankets."

"Or, I could stay out here in the beautiful, amazing rain."

Roman sighed, running a hand down his face, "if you get sick, don't come whining to me. All I'm going to do is say I told you so."

"Sure, okay."

"Please, just come inside where it's warm. I don't want to deal with a sick boyfriend, I won't deal with a sick boyfriend."

Virgil turned to him and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, "but it never rains. I just want to enjoy it."

"And you have, for the last hour." When the reminder of how long he had been outside didn't deter him, Roman decided to tempt him with something else. "If you come inside now, I'll make you hot chocolate and we can cuddle and watch Disney together." Roman thought he had never seen someone run so fast, except he had also seen Virgil run outside when he found out it was raining. He chuckled and walked inside, immediately heading for the kitchen to make the hot chocolate he promised his beloved emo nightmare.

When Virgil came back downstairs, Roman had set up the blankets and movie and was just waiting on the milk to finish heating up to stir in the hot cocoa mix. He smiled and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Roman himself smiled and rested a hand on Virgil's, which were connected at his stomach. In minutes, they found themselves on the couch, cuddled up together in a giant mess of blankets as they watched Disney movies, sharing the hot chocolate.

The next morning, Virgil woke up sweating. He didn't think this completely unusual, as he sometimes woke up this way, most times from nightmares already forgotten. But when he got up to go take a shower, he found he felt extremely weak, his legs shaking, and his stomach starting to churn unpleasantly. he sat back on his bed and attempted to call for Roman.

Roman didn't hesitate to appear in his lover's room, worried about what his boyfriend would need. When he found him lying on his bed, groaning, he rushed over and checked him over for physical injuries. When he found none, he remembered the day prior and checked for a fever, and sure enough, Virgil's forehead was cooking. He walked to Virgil's bathroom and found a thermometer to check his temperature to see how bad he was.

"101.6. Definitely sick." He muttered when the object beeped.

He left the room and Virgil felt another wave of sickness wash over him, but not the same sickness. It wasn't a fever induced sickness, it was a sick feeling that came when you're heart falls to your stomach, when someone you love leaves, and you know their not coming back. That was how Virgil felt as he saw his prince walk out of his room, leaving him to his sickness. He remembered what Roman said yesterday when he wouldn't come inside.

His heart nearly broke, he wished Roman would stay, he wished he had gone inside when Roman asked the first time. He felt tears stinging his eyes and panic set in, not helping with the nausea the fever gave him. His head began to spin and he nearly threw up, but instead he choked on his own sobs at the realization that he was alone. Who knew if Roman would notify Patton or Logan about his fever or if he would leave him completely alone.

Suddenly, arms where pulling him into a lap, and someone was whispering in his ear, coaxing him into breathing properly. Slowly, he could get air into his lungs, the room slowed its spinning to a stop, his sobs lowered into whimpers, and his tears slowed to only drop once or twice every few seconds. Now that he could see, he found that the one comforting him was Roman.

"Virgil, love, what happened while I was gone? Did someone threaten you? Did someone attack you?"

Virgil shook his head, "you left. You said if I didn't come inside that you wouldn't help if I got sick. And then you actually left. Please don't leave me." He was on the verge of panic once again. (Pun most definitely intended by the way.)

"Oh, love, no. I wasn't being serious, I would never leave you alone when you're sick. I will always be here for you. I only left to go get somethings, like some water, food, and medicine. I was never actually going to leave you."

"You weren't?" Roman nearly melted when Virgil looked up at him with shining sad brown eyes and wiped carefully at his runny nose from both the fever and his crying.

"Never, not in a million years." And so Roman spent all day taking care of his sick boyfriend. From holding him tight as he slept, to feeding him food, cuddling on the couch, and even taking a bath together when he complained that he felt gross and sticky. He did everything in his power to make sure Virgil got the best care possible.

S **o, I know I said I would be posting the second half of A Fairytale Love Story, and yes I type it every time, but things got busy with moving, and then I just felt extremely tired and haven't even finished unpacking yet. I'm hoping to get that part done next, I just felt bad not posting anything for more than 4 days. So I wrote this, which is only about 900 words long compared to my normal over 1500 words, but oh well. So, hopefully, if things go according to plan, A Fairytale Love Story should be posted next, I think…**

 **Also, on another note! I have been writing this story with my girlfriend for about a few months now. We haven't gotten much done, but I was thinking of posting it on my wattpad, and she wants to post it on her tumblr. It's another soulmate AU type thing, but I don't know if this is any of the ones discussed before on tumblr. Anyway, soulmate AU, things go wrong, it's pretty entertaining, or at least we hope. And yeah, I think that's it.**

 **XOXO?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾚ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾜ** **?XOXO**


	10. A Fairytale Love Story Part 2

**Ship:** AnxietyxPrince (Prinxiety) ft. LogicxMorality (Logicality)

 **AU:** Fairytale AU

 **Warnings:** None(?)

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** When Virgil is put under a sleeping curse, Patton, Virgil's parents, and Roman get desperate to find a cure. But the answer they find causes Roman to worry about problems that might follow.

Patton, hands in his hair, turned to find that he couldn't open the door because Virgil was slumped on the floor against it. He ran towards his friend, shaking him, screaming his name. Virgil remained limp in his arms, so Patton, resisting panic, checked for breathing, sighing in relief that his friend was alive, but he wouldn't wake up. Patton stayed there the rest of the night, holding Virgil close, tears pouring out of his eyes.

The next morning he had to explain to Virgil's parents that he was in fact not the one who cursed their son, but rather some man who jumped out the window and disappeared. He sounded as crazy as he felt, but it was the truth.

That night, no matter how much he didn't want to, he had to at least go tell Roman and Logan that Virgil would not be joining them, possibly ever again. He stared up at the tree house, cringing at the sound of Logan and Roman laughing at something. He would be the one to ruin that for them, he had come to ruin everything. He sighed but began to climb the ladder.

"Patton! Where is Virgil? You two aren't going to prank us for a second time!" Roman told him, smile on his face. That smile faltered when he saw the grim look Patton wore. Logan immediately took Patton in his arms, and finally, for the first time since he walked into Virgil's room, broke down crying.

Logan's worry only got worse as Roman watched on in confusion. "Patton, Love, What is wrong?"

"Virgil, he, um... He isn't going to... He's been put under a spell. He... he won't be joining us, for while... Maybe..." It was getting harder to breathe properly, and he was struggling to get the words out.

"Patton. Patton! Breath! We can't understand a word your saying. Who is under a What?" Patton hadn't even realized how jumbled his words were. He could barely understand Roman, it sounded like he was under water.

Logan racked his brain for ideas on what to do before leading Patton through breathing, telling him to copy him. It took a few tries to get a full breath in, but eventually Patton was breathing normally again and his tears had slowed. "Can you tell us what's going on now, love?"

Patton nodded and took a deep breath. "Virgil has been put under a sleeping curse, he won't wake up. We don't know if he ever will." He couldn't explain past that before breaking down again. They barely heard his whispery voice as he spoke, but luckily it was quiet enough to hear.

Roman froze, tears welling up in his eyes as he processed what was happening. The love of his life was in a magically induced coma, and from what he understood, no one knew how to wake him up.

"He will. He will wake up, we will find a way to wake him up." Logan's voice rang out, piercing the shocked silence. "Not only is he your best friend," he looked down at Patton in his arms, the turned his head to Roman, "and the love of your life, he is also my friend, and more importantly, he is family. We will figure this out, even if it takes years."

Patton, after an extremely quick decision, leaned up and kissed Logan. "I love you, so so so so much. Thank you," he mumbled against the more logical man's lips. Logan could only return the kiss, not wanting to ruin the moment. When they did pull away a few seconds later, he did, however, whisper an I love you in return.

Roman smiled at them. He was happy for them, he he only wished he had Virgil with him, enjoying this cute moment. This cute moment that probably wouldn't be happening if Virgil was here. He hated this feeling. This feeling of jealousy, anger, sadness, and loneliness all at once. It left his mouth dry, his stomach churning, and his eyes watering. He never wanted to feel this again.

Eventually, Patton had to go home, where he sat at Virgil's side day and night. It took a whole month to get him to even step outside the room, let alone go back to see Logan and Roman.

Meanwhile, Roman and Logan returned to the tree house every night, never sure when Patton would return. They spent every night, brainstorming any idea they could to get Virgil to wake up. Most of them didn't seem plausible, but anything could work, so they would try everything.

When Patton did finally, they showed him all the plans they had created. Patton could only hug them both tightly, tear in his eyes.

"You two are so amazing! I don't know what I would do without you!" He pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek and then to Logan's lips. So they spent months planning anything they could to save Virgil from his seemingly eternal sleep.

During this time, Virgil's parents, the King and Queen, called on any magic wielder willing and able to help. It seemed every hour, a new sorcerer, witch, or wizard was coming in, confident they could easily solve the problem the London was faced with. They then quickly left, apologizing, saying there was nothing they could do.

It took 3 months for Roman to decide he had to see Virgil. He couldn't wait any longer, and he had only held back this long because of their parents. The kingdoms had been rivals for generations, no one was sure why, anyone who knew was dead. But the traditions had been kept, but they no longer would be. Roman decided, while deciding to go see Virgil, that this senseless rivalry ended with him and Virgil, together they would end it.

With that decision in mind, he set off to find his brother to help him escape. When he arrived, he knocked on the door, the walked in without waiting for a reply. "Logan! I need your help!"

Logan looked up from his book, "what do you need Roman?"

"I need to see Virgil!"

"And you plan on doing that how? Mother and Father will never approve, the rivalry is too strong."

"I don't care about the damn rivalry! No one even knows why it started in the first place! What is the point of fighting if we have no reason other than tradition? This needs to end with us! The four of us, me, you, Patton, and Virgil, we will end this! Then maybe we can all live peacefully. I can't do this without you."

"What do you plan on doing then? What if our parents don't let you go? What his parents refuse to let you see him?"

"That is why I need your help. We won't tell our parents, we won't tell his. We can talk to Patton about sneaking me into the castle to see him. I can't not see him, because what if he doesn't ever wake up. You heard Patton the other day, no one knows how to wake him." Roman was near tears by this point, the fear of never seeing the love of his life hurting him.

Logan sighed and patted the space in front of him, inviting Roman to sit. They spent hours in planning what they would do, how Roman would leave, what route he would take to get to Dwarelia.

What they didn't plan for was the maid who overheard their conversation and informed the King and Queen of the eldest prince's plans. The next day, after having met with Patton again that night, Roman had packed a bag while Logan readied the horse. When they met in the kitchen, they were met with their parents.

"Roman, Logan, where are you going?" Their father asked, gesturing to the pack slung over Roman's shoulder.

"We- well. I- uh..." Roman couldn't come up with a plausible excuse, so he looked to Logan for help. Logan shrugged, unable to think of anything.

Their mother rolled her eyes, "don't be so coy George. We know your sneaking off to Dwarelia. Why?"

Roman sighed, he knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "We've been secretly sneaking out at night to meet with the prince and ward of Dwarelia. We have been since we met them on our visit 3 years ago. And to be completely honest, I've fallen in love with the prince, and he with me. He has fallen ill, and I plan to go see him, and you will not stop me."

When his father's eyes grew dark, his mother spoke before he could, "What illness has he fallen victim to? For how long now?"

"He has been cursed into an eternal sleep for 3 months now."

"How did you find out?"

"The ward," Logan finally spoke, "He met with us the night after he was cursed to inform us."

"And I assume you have fallen for the ward?" Logan only nodded. Their mother smiled widely, "good. They both seemed like wonderful boys, from what I remember."

"You can't possibly be okay with this, Elizabeth! Our sons, in love with not just boys from Dwarelia, but the prince and ward?! The princes of Alaliron, in love with the prince and ward of Dwarelia!" Their father yelled.

The queen turned to her husband, face furious. "Speak like that about my children and Regina's children again, and you will rue the day." Rather than respond, he kept quiet while the queen helped her child, sending him off with a horse, more than enough food and three guards.

At around 2 in the afternoon, they finally arrived in Dwarelia. Patton met them at the front gates and lead them to Virgil's room. The guards of Dwarelia stared warily at the guards and prince of Alaliron as the stood at the sides of the door. Patton nodded at them and both he and Roman walked past them both into the room, Roman's guards standing across the hall from Virgil's.

Roman stared at Virgil's sleeping face, shock striking him completely silent. He ran forward and sat at the edge of the bed, taking Virgil's face gently in his hands. "Oh, Virge, what have you gotten into now?"

"Who are you?" The feminine voice broke him out of his trance, making him realize there are two other people in the room that he didn't know. He turned to find two older people, a man and a woman, who he could only assume were the king and queen of Dwarelia based off from their age and clothes. He then realized, they were also Virgil's parents, who probably had no idea who he was or his connection to their son.

"This is Roman, Mrs. Sanders." Patton spoke for him.

"Dear, I told you, either call me Regina or Mother, Mrs. Sanders is far too formal." She then turned to Roman with a smile, "it's good to meet you dear. Patton has told us quite a bit about you in the last couple days, but he told us even more about your younger brother. He seems quite taken with him." Her smile was sincere and motherly, and her laugh held no bitterness, sarcasm, or spite when Patton's face turned extremely red.

"Would it please you to know that Logan is also quite taken with your ward? He's spoken to me on the topic of marriage recently. He hasn't made any huge decisions yet." Both the king and queen laughed as Patton's blush darkened drastically.

"And what about you, young man? What are your intentions with our son?" Patton chuckled as Roman's face turned a soft red, causing Roman to playfully glare at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, to be honest, as of right now, I want to marry him someday. At this moment in time, I am so sickeningly I live with him, it hurts. Seeing him like this, fearing he will never wake up, that I'll never get to hold him again, kiss him again, tell him just how much I love him, hurts. I want to be able to look in his beautiful eyes again, make him smile and laugh again, I want to spend the rest of my life making him smile and laugh, and I'm scared that I can't."

He didn't see it, because as he spoke, he turned to look at his sleeping love, but the king and queen gave each other a knowing look. The way Roman looked at their son, with such huge amounts of love and adoration, was a look they knew well, it was the look they saw on each other everyday.

Patton sat himself right behind Roman, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder, seeing the pain, fear, and sadness behind everything else. It only took a second for Roman to turn and collapse into the hug Patton offered. The prince finally let out all the emotions he had locked away inside himself since Patton came to them that first night. All the pain, anguish, sorrow, fear, and heartbreak. Every miserable, desolate, wretched, tragic, pathetic, dismal, woebegone, harrowing, mournful, awful, forlorn, crestfallen, inconsolable, traumatic, disconsolate, downcast, depressed, despondent, dejected feeling came rushing to the forefront of his mind, pulling hot tears out of his eyes and down his face, staining Patton's clothes.

Together, Patton and Roman sat in Virgil's room for an entire week, never leaving. They were brought every meal, clothes, everything they could possibly need while the guards, all 5, waited outside the room. Roman stayed because he couldn't bare to leave, even for a second, and Patton stayed because he knew how Roman felt, it was the same way he felt that first month. He was Roman's shoulder to cry on, the person he told everything he was feeling.

Roman would spend the entire day watching Virgil, holding his hand, pressing loving kisses to the back of his hand and his forehead, whispering to Patton all his fears and worries and anything he was thinking. It felt good for him to finally get everything off his chest, and he was glad Patton, after 4 months, was stable enough to be his rock, because he no longer had the strength to be strong for Patton.

"Your highness?"

Both boys turned their head to the door to see one of Roman's guards poking his head into the room. Roman day up straighter, but didn't let go of Virgil's hand. "Yes?"

"Your mother has sent a letter. Would you like to read it?" Roman nodded and the guard stepped in to bring the letter to Roman, who took it gingerly. Once the guard left, Roman stared at the letter, fearing his mother was requesting him home. After a full minute passed, Patton slowly took the letter and began to read out loud.

Dear Roman,

Your father is still furious about the news that the boys you and your brother love are from Dwarelia. I have tried talking to him several times, he simply refuses to listen. I feel he does not understand that you are truly in love with these boys, and that you are just trying to make him mad.

My plan is to bring him to Dwarelia to meet these boys. I think if he sees you and your brother with them, he will finally understand. Your brother explained to me not only both of your feelings for these boys, but your thoughts on the rivalry. I have to say I agree. I can only hope we can convince your father, and the King and Queen of Dwarelia.

I will see you soon, I hope your Virgil wakes before we arrive.

Love,

Your mother

"Their coming to visit?" Roman's eyes were wide. "They, they can't come here! Especially not unannounced! And my father is going to ruin everything! He's going to get angry and start a war on the first day!"

Patton reached over and pulled Roman into a hug, coaching him into breathing properly. "I'll talk to the King and Queen, let them know your parents and Logan are coming. We can find a way to keep your father from making any mistakes, he definitely won't start a war, I know how to convince the King not to let a war break out, we will figure this out. Just like you and Logan are helping me fix Virgil, we will fix this mess too."

And that's what they did. Patton went to tell the King and Queen of Dwarelia that the King and Queen of Alaliron would be arriving with their other son, Prince Logan. So, when Roman's family did arrive, everything was planned out so that nothing could go wrong. When they arrived, Regina, Fredrick, and Patton greeted them, Patton immediately collapsing in Logan's arms, kissing him passionately. They hadn't planned that, but he hadn't seen Logan in over a week.

They lead all three upstairs to Virgil's room where Roman sat at Virgil's bed side, still holding his hand. "Oh, is this him, sweetheart?" His mother voice was soft as she rushed over to him and wrapped a loving arm around his shoulders. He only nodded in response. "Well, he is very handsome."

Roman smiled at her, "he is."

Logan walked over, holding Patton's hand, and stared at Virgil's sleeping face. "He's really asleep."

"You already knew that." Their mother turned and glared harshly at her husband who only huffed in response.

Logan only rolled his eyes at his father's outburst. "It's just so real actually seeing him. Before, I could only imagine, and even then I couldn't believe it. And now here he is, right before my eyes, and it's all so real, it's surreal how real this is. Part of me still doesn't want to believe it, like I'm just dreaming."

"Ok, so they boy is really cursed into an eternal, what is that supposed to prove to me Elizabeth?"

Said woman turned to her husband, "this is not to prove that he is asleep, it's to show you how much our boys love theirs. You seem not to believe that they really are in love, and how can you deny something that is right there in your face."

"And what about their boys? How do we know that their really in love with our children? Love is not a one way street."

Regina stepped forward then, "speaking on the behalf of my children, I fully believe that they are wholeheartedly in love with these boys. Patton is possibly the happiest I've ever seen him, and his happiness is hard to top, as he's probably one of the happiest people I've ever met. And Virgil, I didn't notice until recently, has been much happier. Since they met 3 years ago, his whole personality changed. I thought it was just coincidence, but now I know."

"How does that prove anything? They didn't even tell us until now. How do we not know their lying?"

"Do you see the way Patton and Logan hold each other? Do you see the way Roman looks at Virgil? Are you blind? Are you stupid?" Everyone turned to stare at King Frederick in surprise. The normally calm and quiet man, he was the peaceful giant type, was furiously red in the face. "I woke up 3 months ago to find my ward crying over my son, who I thought was dead, instead, he is in an eternal sleep. We don't know who did this, we don't know why, and we can't find any answers. And the only thing that has brought any light to this is find out that our boys are in love, they have people who make them happy. Do not come in here and tell me that they are not."

"What am I supposed to do? I suddenly find out my son is gay for the prince of the rival kingdom, and I'm just supposed to accept it? Maybe Patton and Logan are, but what proof do we have that Virgil and Roman are in love? Are we supposed to just believe their word?" George retaliated.

"Why do you believe them but not me?" Roman demanded.

George turned to Roman, "the second we got here Patton pulled him into a kiss that Logan returned with no hesitation. I'm more inclined to believe something like that rather than your sad puppy eyes and holding a sleeping boys hand."

"You want me to kiss him? Fine!" Roman turned and kissed Virgil even though he was sleeping. He pulled away after a moment and turned to glare at his father again. "There! Happy! Oh wait, it doesn't count because he's asleep and didn't return the kiss! What more could you possibly want? You want me to tell you I want to marry him some day? That he makes me the happiest I have ever been? That I can't live without him? That I am so madly in love with him that it physically pains me to see him like this? Because it does! I love him and part of me is dying because I am terrified that I won't get to hug him again, to kiss him again, tell him I love him, to marry him! I'm terrified I'm going to lose him to this damned curse that we don't know how to fix!"

Roman looked around, and everyone seemed to be shocked, but not at him. He couldn't figure out what they were looking at, but it was something important. Finally, his father stepped toward him and took him by the shoulders. For a second, he thought he was going to yell at him, hit him, anything other that what he did. Rather than yelling or hurting him, he spun him around so he was facing Virgil. Virgil, who was sitting up, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes, mouth agape.

"You want to marry me?"

Roman could almost laugh, out of everything he could have said, he asked about Roman saying he wanted to marry him. Rather than laugh, he burst into tears and nearly tackled Virgil back onto the bed. "Virgil! Your awake! Your actually awake!" He sat back to hold Virgil's face in his hands before pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I love you, so, so, so, so much." He mumbled against his lovers lips.

Virgil laughed quietly, "I love you too, but what is all this about?" He looked up at all the people in his room, and was further confused. "Why are all these people here? I don't-" then he remembered. He remembered visiting Roman and Logan, he remembered walking home, he remembered the man in his room. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. But your awake now! And, and, and your awake!" Virgil rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"But you really want to marry me?"

"Of course! Maybe not right this moment, but someday, I want to marry you. I want to raise kids together, and grow old, pass the crown to our oldest. I want to live the rest of my life with you. You are my everything, my whole entire world, I can't imagine a life where we're not together." Virgil, who was basically in tears at this point, pulled Roman into another kiss. It was like they were in their own little world, nothing else mattered, no one else existed, it truly was them against the world.

They eventually pulled away, but only just barely, so they could breathe, still close enough that their noses brushed together and their breaths mingled. "I want that too." Virgil's voice was only a whisper, so quiet only Roman could hear it in the silent room. Their smiles were bright and happy and full and real, for the first time in months.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that they remembered there were other people in that room. They jumped back from a each other, not a lot, but enough that there was a small gap between them. That gap was quickly closed by Roman, who slid to sit next to Virgil on the bed, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"I see you two are comfy. Well, seeing as you've proved your point, I can't deny it any longer." He didn't elaborate past that, but everyone knew what George meant, except Virgil, he was extremely confused.

"Only true love can save him now..." Everyone stared at Patton in confusion.

"What's that Pat?"

"I completely forgot! I saw the man, only for less than a moment before he jumped out the window and disappeared. He said, 'only true love can save him now.' True loves kiss! It's the most basic and strongest form of magic there is!" There was a short pause before Patton realized something else, "Your each other true love! Your soulmates! Meant to be!"

"How's that for not in love?" George rolled his eyes at his wife.

And they all spent the rest of the day together. No one wanted to leave Virgil just yet, he had just woke up. So they sat in Virgil's room, getting to know one another, getting along for once in their lives, being civil human beings, and mending the rivalry.

Finally, they were alone, everyone had finally left and gone they bed. Regina and Frederick left for their own room, Elizabeth and George were escorted to a guest room, and Logan and Patton went to Patton's room. Virgil and Roman stayed where they were, wrapped in each others arms, legs a tangled mess beneath the sheets, foreheads resting gently together as their noses brushed again, breaths mixing, in absolute bliss.

"I'm going to relinquish the crown to Logan."

"What?!" Virgil's eyes popped open, and he nearly sat up, but they were so comfy where they were, and he didn't want to lose this spot, it was perfect.

Roman too opened his eyes, "I want to be here with you. We can rule here together, Logan and Patton can rule Alaliron. Together, the four of us will put an end to this stupid rivalry that kept us apart for so long, together, we can rule the world. We would just have to take it, and it would be ours."

Virgil smiled and leaned forward just enough to kiss Roman for what was probably the millionth time since he woke up. "You are amazing. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Ok, this took forever. But, I finally finished it! I hope it lived up to expectations, I hope you guys liked it. I'm not kidding when I said this took forever. I don't know if you noticed it was way longer than normal, but this is over 4000 words, actually, I think it was exactly 4444 words long, I think. Idk, either way, I'm really proud of this. I'm actually really proud of this book in general. I never expected to get more than 20 reads, let alone over 900! And 46 votes! This is so amazing! So, I'm gonna keep writing, and hope you continue to read, because I love writing. Thank you all so much for reading my stupid little one shots and bull shit if you read this notes. You all are amazing!**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	11. Battling Insecurities

**Ship:** Anxiety&Morality (Moxiety)

Ft. AnxietyxPrince (Prinxiety)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** I don't know...

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Virgil ranting to Patton about his fears about his relationship with Roman. Aka, me venting about my fears in my own relationship.

"I just... What if he's just pretending to like me?"

"He's not."

"What if he's using me for a laugh? What if he breaks up with me?! I couldn't handle that!"

"He's not using you, and I'm here to help if he does, but he won't."

"What if he's in love with someone else?! Like you, or Logan, or some amazing prince that can ride horses with firing arrows into the sunset! What if he realizes I'm not good enough?! He's going to leave me for sure then!"

"I promise you are more than good enough for him, kiddo."

"But, he's just... He's him! And I'm just me! He's Prince Roman! And I'm just anxiety! I don't want to lose him Pat."

Patton sighed at his panicking friend. He wished Virgil wouldn't think like this, but it was who he was, so the best he could do was help he through, let him confide in him, and calm him down. He wished that the anxious side would see that he is amazing and more than enough, and that Roman loves him more than anything else in the world.

"Your not going to lose him. He loves you, so much. You want to know how I know?" Virgil, who was now sitting on the floor, nodded with sad, tear filled eyes. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Pat, be serious."

"I am! You don't see it, but Logan, Thomas and I do. When you he sees you after even a few hours, his eyes light up excitedly, and he stares at you with all the love and admiration and adoration he can must. Just talking to you makes his eyes sparkle and he gets this adorable goofy grin that lights up a room like a thousand suns. He's so happy whenever he's around you, and he would never give something like that up, unless he's an idiot. But he's not! He loves you, so, so, so much."

Virgil stared up at the father figure through his eye lashes, his eyes still tears, biting his lip, and if he could of, he would have taken a picture and sent to Roman, because he would die at how adorable and innocent the younger trait looked. "You sure?"

"100% Absolutely!" He smiled brightly, placing his fists against his hips. Virgil's face turned red and he turned to look at the floor. Patton swore, if he did see him as a son and he wasn't dating Roman, he would take him for himself in a heartbeat.

It only took a few seconds for the thoughts to reoccupy Virgil's mind, filling him with worry. "But what if I do something wrong and he hates me forever?"

Patton sighed, but smiled fondly. He would continue to combat Virgil's bad thoughts everyday, if it meant his dark strange son was happy. And when he could no longer convince the darkly dressed trait himself, he brought him to Roman.

After explaining everything to Roman, he watched with a smile as Roman showered him with all kinds of kisses and love. They were truly adorable.

 **So, I know this is short. But the idea came to me while I was still awake at 5am, and I had to write it... And yes, these are real worries I have in my own relationship. I have really bad anxiety and social anxiety and such. ? It sucks, but I survive somehow... Anyway, I wrote this, even though it's short, I hope you liked it. I'm writing other stuff to hopefully be finished in the next couple days so I can post them. ALSO! I'm so excited! Did you guys see that I have 1K reads?! Cuz I do! This is amazing! Like, yeah, I only have 59 votes, but 1K reads! That like, a YouTube video getting 1K views! But not like, a video from a popular YouTube, like, someone who is new, and has no clue what their doing, and their trying to get big, but they just have to keep trying and hope people see their videos... I talk a lot... anyway! See you in the next chapter guys!**

 **XOXO?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	12. Angry Confessions

**Ship:** AnxietyxLogicxThomas

Ft. MoralityxPrince (Royality)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested by:** Peanut0303

 **Plot:** A prequel Vows, Virgil angrily spouts out his feelings Logan and Thomas after they find out Roman and Patton recently got together.

It was just supposed to be a normal recording day, they were just recording a new Sander Sides video for the Fanders. How they got here, all but screaming as they argued, he didn't know. One moment they were just recording their lines of the script, then Roman made a passing comment, a line he ad libbed in the moment, and everything went to hell.

"My boyfriend still loves me." He wasn't supposed to say that, he was supposed just roll off the comment and scoff, quickly moving past it. It wasn't that no one knew that Patton and Roman had started dating four months back, Roman had already posted it all the over his twitter and Instagram and Snapchat that they were together in the first hour, he was so happy. It shouldn't have turned into an argument from there, it should have just been passing comment as they continued the video. But nothing could go as Virgil hoped.

All he had done was scoff and roll his eyes, nothing out of the ordinary, his own way of brushing of the comment. It wasn't like he didn't want Patton and Roman together for some reason, or that he hated them or something, he could honestly care less. It was his own way of laughing off the way the Prince brushed off Logan's attack on his loudness. He didn't hate Roman, but Roman seemed to have a vengeance out for him.

Roman turned to look at him, a small glare set in his eyes. Virgil began to panic internally, this wasn't part of the script, what was Roman doing? "Your just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't."

Virgil froze for a second, sound of Patton calling Roman's name in an exasperated tone dying on his ears. In truth, he was sort of jealous. It was hard for him to watch Patton and Roman being cute, when he knew he would never be able to have and hold the men he loved. Yes, men, plural. He had fallen for both Logan and Thomas a long time ago, but he would never tell anyone this, not even Patton. "No, I don't care."

"Really? Why'd you hesitate? You are jealous, aren't you?" Roman presses, watching with a smirk as Virgil curled back a bit into his hoodie.

"No, like I said, I don't care." He wished Roman had left it there.

"Oh, I get it, your not jealous because you already have someone, yeah?" Neither of them saw the way Logan and Thomas's faces dropped at the accusation, but Patton did. Then he tried harder to pull Roman away from the impromptu argument.

Was it's even an argument at that point? It seemed to one sided to be an argument, but Virgil still fought back. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Who said anything about boyfriend? I just said someone. Are you admitting you're just as gay as the rest of us?" Roman knew somewhere that he had hit a soft spot, something he should have never even gone near, but he was too wrapped up in get a rise out of Virgil.

Virgil could hear Patton gasping out Roman's name in shock as Thomas and Logan protested that they stop this instant, but it fell on deaf ears. "I- you-"

"What? Still don't want to say it out loud? Is that why your jealous? Because you like me? Or maybe you like Patton? And you're just jealous because you can't have him for yourself, so you scoff at any mention of our relationship."

Virgil felt hands clenching at his heart. Did Roman really think that? Did Roman really think he didn't want them together? "No, that's not. I don't. I don't like you or Patton, not in that way."

"Really? Then why do you scoff? Why are you constantly staring? You think I don't see you?" Roman could see the small flame flicker behind his eyes, he knew Virgil was starting to snap. And he couldn't help the smirk that returned.

"I'm..." He couldn't figure out how to get the words out of his mouth, admit that he was jealous because he wanted what they had, something he could never have. How could he tell them that the two people he wanted would never want him they way he wanted them? The words choked him, cutting his breathing off in his throat.

"You're? You're what? Jealous? Just admit it. You're jealous because you don't want us together. You want to be with either one of us, just admit it."

"That not- that's not why I'm jealous." He didn't want Roman to think that. He was honestly over the moon for them, glad that they had found just happiness and love in each other.

"Oh? So you admit your jealous? Well, if your not jealous because you want one of us, then why are you jealous?" Virgil's head hung as tears stung his eyes, he couldn't answer that question, he would ruin everything. "Are you jealous because you wish someone loved you? Are you jealous because you want what we have? Or do you even like anyone? Are you just jealous because you can't find it in your self to love anyone."

"Stop. Please stop." He whispered, but Roman didn't, he wanted Virgil to crack and admit it. He didn't know what he would admit, but he wanted him to admit something. "Roman, stop." He tried one last time.

"What are you so scared of?" And Roman saw it in the darker persona's eyes before he voiced his thoughts, he saw him finally snap.

"You want to know what I'm jealous of? I'm jealous of what you have! I want what you have! Does that make you happy to hear? I want someone to love and cuddle and hug and kiss and be stupidly cute with! But I can't have that because the two people I want will never want me! You want to know what I'm afraid of? Everything! I'm afraid of dying alone and never having anyone to ever love! I'm afraid that Thomas and Logan will find out that I have been in love with them for months and they'll reject me! I'm honestly terrified! But you just can't leave that alone!" Virgil continued for another good minute while everyone froze to stare at him.

Roman realized he had not gotten what he expected, and while it was better, it was wrong. He just forced Virgil to out himself in front of Logan and Thomas. He possibly just screwed up every ounce of trust they had built up since they had started getting along because he couldn't leave it alone.

Patton was shocked to say the least. No one had expect this from Virgil, and he knew Roman already felt horrible about it, he could feel it. He wished he could help, help Roman, help Virgil, help anyone at this point. He watched as tears started to fall down Virgil's bright red cheeks, dragging the eye shadow he wore down with them.

Logan and Thomas were having a hard time processing. They stared at Virgil, then at each other, then at Virgil again, and when their eyes met again, they had somehow reached the mutual understand that they both returned Virgil's feelings and their own unspoken ones. By the time they looked back to Virgil, he was staring at them as tears cascaded down his cheeks, and then he was gone.

He fled to his room, hiding under the thick black comforter of his bed. What was wrong with him? Why did he say that? Why did he let Roman get to him? He should have just ignored him, he should have just directed back to the script, he should have reminded Roman of the video, of the camera's watching them. He could have and should have done so many other things than what he did.

He was knocked out of his stupor by hands on the door, begging to be let in. He knew the voices belonged to Thomas and Logan, and he could only cry harder. He couldn't, they probably already hated him, they probably were disgusted. He couldn't move to let them in as the tears froze tracks onto his burning face.

Suddenly, he was wrapped up in two pairs of arms as one ran a hand through his hair, and a voice told him to breath, coaching him through the exercises he taught to Thomas. When he could finally breathe and see, he saw Thomas and Logan on the bed in front of him, Roman and Patton standing in the doorway, all with extremely worried looks on their faces. He damn nearly broke down again, he was so terrified of their reactions even though they looked more worried than angry.

He found he couldn't calm his racing thoughts until Logan gently rest a hand on his cheek and Thomas intertwined their hands. All he could see and think about was the two men in front of him. Suddenly, Logan's lips were on his, and he could only gasp before he pulled away. Virgil whined, not approving of how short the kiss was, until Thomas pressed his lips on his, but they were gone again too soon for his liking, leaving him whining quietly as they chuckled. Logan leaned forward again, kissing him longer and deeper this time, swiping his tongue on the younger traits bottom lip, who gladly granted him access.

When Logan finally pulled away, Virgil was thoroughly breathless and his lips were already starting to feel slightly swollen from the kiss, then Thomas was kissing him just as long and hard and deep, and he wasn't going to complain.

They continued like that for a while, Logan and Thomas trading back and forth on who was kissing Virgil, leaving the man grasping Thomas's hand, desperately trying to cling to reality and not float away into the clouds as the kisses left him gasping for air. When they deemed him thoroughly kissed into bliss, they stopped. They gave him a few moments to come down from his own personal heaven before they said they did need to talk to him.

"W-what about?" He asked nervously. He assumed it was about his confession earlier, and if they hadn't kissed him into a near oblivion, he would have immediately assumed it would have a sour tone.

Logan smiled softly, "nothing bad. We just feel like we should establish what our relationship is. We have agreed that we reciprocate your feelings and that we mutually like each other."

"What Logan is trying to say is, we all like each other, and we're willing to give this a try if you are."

The look on Thomas's face was so hopefully, and absolutely adorable, Virgil couldn't resist leaning up to kiss him again, before moving to kiss a sad looking Logan, sad because he wanted a kiss from Virgil too. He also really wanted to kiss Thomas, but that could wait. "I would love to."

And then they were kissing him all over again, and he happily accepted the fact that these two would be the death of him.

 **I did it! My first request! I hope you guy like it! I'm actually really proud of it, I had a hard time starting, and then I just got a bug and an idea and ran with it, and I think it turned out really well. I have like 5 more requests from 3 other people, two of them being from my best friend. And guys! This story has 1.9K reads! We're almost to 2K! Maybe this will push us over the edge to hit 2K? Idk. Either way, I am so excited, and so happy, and so thankful for all of you amazing reads. I don't think you guys understand just how happy you all make me. You guys sometimes leave the nicest comments and I am just so happy I cry. You guys are honestly amazing! Thomas is not wrong when he says the Fanders are the sweetest people on earth, I swear. I love and appreciate every single one of you who reads and even vote on these stupid one shots and proceed to tell me I'm an amazing writer!**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	13. Heteronormative

**Ship:** AnxietyxLogic (Analogically)

Ft. LogicxMorality (Logicality) and LogicxPrince (Logince)

 **AU:** Human AU

 **Warnings:** Mentions of Homophobia, extremely heated makeout, panic/anxiety attack(I don't really know what the difference is), some cursing

 **Requested By:** -DeathToAllMortals-

 **Plot:** Virgil worries he's accidentally being homophobic to his gay roommate, Logan. Turns out, he's just jealous guys Logan's kissing aren't him.

He glared at the boy in his roommates lap. Something about Roman angered him, beyond the fact that he insisted on pushing Virgil's buttons, like he was tempting him to punch him in his pretty face. That wasn't the problem though, this was something different.

He could handle the boys constant taunting. He only felt this way when he saw Roman and Logan together. Every time the couple and Virgil were in the same room, without fail, his blood would start to boil under his skin as his stomach twisted into knots and the hair on the back of his neck and arms stood on end. The feeling almost scared him.

When Logan has come to him, three months after they had started living together, to admit it was gay, Virgil didn't care. He never cared about the fact that his roommate was gay. Then he brought Roman home.

Roman had never done more than visit a half the week, as the two had only been dating a couple months. When he did visit, he would poke and prod at Virgil, which he could care less about, he returned it in good natured fun. The second Virgil noticed them hold hands, or cuddling, or, god forbid, kissing, the feeling would rise in him. He never said anything to Logan about it, but he was afraid he was being homophobic towards his roommate. He didn't want to be, he never thought he would care, but suddenly he brought Roman over, and he hated seeing them together.

Patton was an honest sweetheart. However, Virgil never thought he could hate someone so kind, so much. The boy was kind and innocent and just wanted to love everyone it seemed, but Virgil couldn't help hating him. He wanted to love him, he genuinely did, but then he remembered he was dating Logan, and that burning hate set in.

He was even further confused by this point. He had seen many other gay couples around, but with Logan, it was different. Not even his girlfriend at the time could distract him from his anger and hated for the couple. This scared him more, because he wanted nothing more than for Logan to be happy, but anytime he was with someone who made him happy, Virgil got irrationally angry.

It went on like this for a while. Logan would be dating some guy, and the moment Logan brought him home, Virgil would immediately hate the guy, but would say nothing. He wasn't homophobic, so why was he acting like this? It took him a whole 2 years and 4 boyfriends for Virgil to realize what he was feeling.

He was jealous. He was in love with Logan and hadn't even realized it. He had no idea when or why, but it had happened at some point. In 4 years of living with Logan, he had never once question his own sexuality, he was so sure he was straight. Now he wasn't sure. Maybe he was Bi? He wasn't gay, he had never felt attracted to any guy other than Logan, but he was sure he wasn't straight either.

He decided he finally had to confront Logan about this, finally figure out what was going on in his mind once and for all.

He watched as Logan kissed his current boyfriend, Mitch, goodbye. He couldn't help as his face set into a scowl as he glared at the boy. The second the door closed, he was on his feet, quickly moving to Logan.

Logan turned to look at him, "Virgil? What are you-" He was cut off by Virgil pressing his lips against Logan's. Logan gasped as his muscles stiffened in shock.

Virgil pulled away after a few seconds and his eyes widened at what he had done. "I'm so sor-" He never got to finish his sentence as Logan pulled him into another kiss.

Virgil gladly returned the kiss, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed Logan back against the door. Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck, hands reaching to twist into his hair, tugging from time to time, dragging low groans and moans from Virgil. Virgil's own hands traveled to Logan's waist, fingers digging into the material of the other boys shirt to pull it out of where it was tucked into his pants, so he could feel the warm skin under it.

Logan shivered at the feeling of Virgil's cold hands on his sides, blunt nails just barely scratching red marks into the skin. He moaned as Virgil slipped his tongue in his mouth, exploring every crevice it could reach, their teeth clashing as they kissed harder, becoming desperate at the feeling of each other.

Virgil shifted closer, pressing their chests as close together as they could as he slipped one knee between Logan's legs, pressing into the bulge that had formed. Logan tilted his head back and moaned at the feeling of Virgil's knee on his aching cock. All the friction between them was building a coiled heat in his stomach, something he hadn't felt before. Virgil took the chance to dive for Logan's neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin, leaving dark hickey's in several places, until he found the spot that made Logan release a choked moan and pull harshly on his hair. He sucked hard on that spot, leaving as dark of a mark as he could get it.

He leaned back slightly to look at Logan. His face was flushed and slightly damp with sweat as he gasped for breath, eyes hooded lowly, gazed locked on Virgil, his neck decorated with all the possessive marks Virgil had left in his wake. Realization at what he had done hit him like a semi filled with bricks. He stumbled back and away from Logan, barely getting 5 feet back before falling on his ass.

What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? The words rang over and over in his mind as he began to hyperventilate. His vision swam and was dotted with black at the edges. In minutes his skin was burning and he was scratching harshly at his wrists in an attempt to relieve the pain, not noticing as he started to bleed. He didn't feel Logan's hands pulling his nails from his bleeding skin, didn't hear Logan trying to coax him into a normal breathing pattern.

All he knew was he had screwed up horribly, until Logan's lips were on his again. It was only a few seconds, and fleeting but it was enough to distract his rapid thoughts and still his racing heart. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"You, you have a. You have a boyfriend."

Logan stared at Virgil in confusion a moment, then he realized what he meant. "No, no, Mitch isn't really my boyfriend! I, This is going to sound positively insane, but we were pretending he was. I realized after dating Patton why you seemed... off whenever he was here. Then I realized I liked you. I dated Joey because I was worried I was wrong in my assumptions, because you told me you were straight. Than Mitch said he would pretend to date me to make you jealous, so you might make a move or something, and if worked." Virgil stared at Logan in confusion. He went through all this trouble for him. "I'm sorry for all this."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Logan shook his head, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. Virgil would later remember the look on Logan's face and think it was absolutely adorable, but he had other things on his mind. "Mine." It was a single word, a growl that Logan barely heard, it was so quiet. That single word affected him so much, his head was spinning before Virgil had even kissed him again. They had a lot of fun that night.

 **And that is as close as I will get to smut! Omg! I can't believe I actually wrote that! It's 1 am, I'm hopped up on coffee, and am video chatting my best friend, I blame that! Anyway, a second request fulfilled! I'm sorry this wasn't posted sooner, but here it is! I wasn't motivated to write for a bit there, then I got organized, wrote all my requests and plot ideas in a notebook, and now I have a lot to work with. Hopefully that results in more oneshots sooner! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	14. Strangers

**Ship:** AnxietyxMoralityxThomas (MAT)

Ft. LogicxPrince (Logince)

 **AU:** Human AU, ColorBlind Soulmate AU

 **Warnings:** Panic/Anxiety Attack, Cursing

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** When Roman dares Virgil to kiss a random stranger, Virgil kisses Thomas. Patton, Thomas's soulmate, sees and is not happy.

"I'm not doing it Roman."

"Please?" Virgil sighed and looked over at his friend. The boy had dropped his soulmates hand to claps his own together in front of him, his eyes wide with false sadness and his bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

"No." Logan laughed as Roman dropped the pleading look to place his hands on his hips. "I'm not going to go kiss some random person because you think it's a good idea."

"But they could turn out to be your soulmate! What if me telling you to kiss a random stranger is what leads you to find your soulmate? You never know! You need to take risks!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Logan, tell your boyfriend he's being ridiculous."

Logan smiled, "one, he's my soulmate. Two, I'm on his side. Seeing as none of this soulmate nonsense makes any sense in the first place, the likelihood of your soulmate being the random person you kiss because of this conversation is not low."

"See! Even Logan agrees! Now you have to do it!" Roman smiles victoriously, pressing a kiss to Logan's lips in a thank you.

"You really aren't going to give this up, are you?"

"Are not. And you know he's not going to."

Roman stared expectantly, waiting for Virgil to finally crack. "Fine, but just this once. This random guy isn't going to be my soulmate and we are never speaking of this again."

Roman yelled happily and threw his arms around Virgil's shoulders in a hug, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to his cheek. Virgil pushed him away, wiping at his cheek, muttering an ew under his breath as Roman laughed.

He looked around, searching for someone to walk up and kiss. He couldn't walk up to a group of people, there would be too many people to watch and make fun of him. He couldn't walk up to a random couple, they could be soulmates and the other would kill him. He had to find someone alone, no one other than him, Roman, Logan, and the stranger would know it even happened.

He finally spotted someone leaning on the wall, near the bathrooms. He was staring down at his phone and from what Virgil could tell from the distance and downturned face, he looked cute. It was hard to tell from his position, but he would go for it regardless, he told Roman he would do it this once and he was the only seemingly decent person alone.

He took a deep breath, walking towards the guy, ignoring Roman's cheers behind him. His hands clenched into fists, trying to ignore his nerves. The man didn't look up until Virgil's shoes came into his sight, pulling his gaze from his phone and to Virgil's face.

"Can I-" Whatever the man was going to say was cut off and Virgil grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face down to press their lips together. The kiss was short, but when they pulled away, they wanted to connect again instantly.

Virgil was barely able to register the purple of the man's hair and brown eyes. There was a quick whisper of names before their lips connected again, desperately this time. The man, Thomas, brought his hands to Virgil's waist as Virgil wrapped his around the others neck.

"Thomas?" They pulled away at the broken whimper from next to them. Virgil looked over to see another man with tears in his eyes. He wore black framed glasses, similar to the pair Logan wore, the shirt he wore was a sky blue, but the cardigan draped over his arm was still grey, along with many other things around him.

Virgil stumbled back, falling on his ass as the man ran in the opposite direction. This was the exact thing he was trying to avoid, he had ruined something someone else had. He had screwed everything up, like he always would.

His chest felt tight, like someone was sitting on him, and his throat constricted, cutting off his breathing. His eyes screwed shut as his hands reached up to tug on his hair, the sting distracting him slightly.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked up to see Roman, Logan standing nearby, speaking quickly with Thomas before Thomas followed the man who had run off. Roman grabbed his attention again and began leading him through his normal breathing exercises.

When he was breathing normally again, Roman smiled softly. "I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't expect any of this to happen. Thomas said he would be back with Patton in a few minutes. He told us to wait here."

That nearly set him off again, fearing they would be back to beat the shit out of him. Logan quickly calmed him down, stopping the attack before it started. Together, the three of them waited for Thomas to return.

When Thomas finally came back, Virgil couldn't find it in himself to look up. "I think there has been a huge misunderstanding here, and I might be able to help fix it. You see, this is Patton, my soulmate."

Virgil could have cried, he thought he had finally found him, finally found his soulmate, only to learn he already had a soulmate. He knew this would happen to him, he wasn't meant to have a soulmate.

"I am so sorry! This is all my fault! I told him to do it!" Virgil looked up at Roman's outburst. "If your upset with anyone, be upset with me. This isn't Virgil's fault."

Thomas smiled kindly and glanced over at the quietly laughing Patton. "No, we're not upset. Actually, we're quite excited." They stared at Patton in confusion. "Let us explain. Virgil, can you see any colors?" Virgil blushed as Patton tilted his head in curiosity, smile still tilting the corners of his lips up.

"I- uh. Some of them. I feel like there should be more colors, but I'm scared their the only colors."

Thomas smiled at him, "I can see all the colors. What do you see Pat?"

Virgil wondered for a second what kind of sick game they were playing. Were they trying to tease him? Make fun of him for thinking Thomas could ever be his soulmate?

"Only half."

He didn't understand. If Thomas and Patton were soulmates, why did Patton only see half the colors like he did? Was he lying?

"Pat, would you like to-"

Patton interrupted Thomas, who only chuckled, "of course." Patton happily stepped closer to Virgil.

Virgil stared in confusion as Patton reached his hands up, flinching as they gently set on his face. He waited as Patton carefully stroked his cheek, staring him in the eyes. It took Virgil nearly a moment to realize that he was asking if this was okay.

His breath hitched and his eyes glanced at Thomas for a split second. They both looked so sure of themselves. He gave the slightest nod and Patton was kissing him.

It was short, like when he first kissed Thomas, but this was sweet. Patton's lips were soft against his, pressing carefully. When Patton pulled away, Virgil hadn't even realized his eyes had closed. He almost didn't want to open them, the fear of seeing in black and white again consuming him.

"Open your eyes Virgil." He could hear the grin in Patton's voice, coaxing him into opening his eyes.

When he did, he could see all the colors. "What? How?"

"All the colors. When we could only see half the colors, we were concerned. We did some research and found that it's possible for people to have more than one soulmate."

"That's why you only saw half the colors, you had only found half your soulmates. Intriguing." Logan looked thoughtful, Roman smiled fondly and rolled his eyes at his soulmate.

"Wait! That means I helped you find your soulmates! You should be thanking me!"

They all chuckled at Roman, but Virgil smiled kindly. It was the kindest smile he could give, as his own way of thanking his friend. Roman was right, the man he kissed had been his soulmate after all, even better, he found two soulmates.

 **I finished another one! It's not a request, and I doubt it's honestly any good, I'm not sure yet. I don't remember how I came up with the idea for this, but I did, and now it exists. This is the second draft, which I will admit is way better than the first. The first was too rushed and weird and just plain bad. I have like 4 other one-shots in the works right now, and a whole ton more idea's waiting to get started. I do still take requests! Hopefully we win this net neutrality battle and I can keep writing for you guys!**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	15. Deep Dark Red

**Ship:** None

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** Self harm, suicidal thoughts

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Virgil really likes the deep dark color of red.

He couldn't help it. Try as he may, the temptation of it was too strong. He tried thinking of Patton, of Roman, of Logan, of Thomas. It didn't stop him. His thoughts still raced, he still wanted it.

He wanted to see that deep dark ravenous red. He wanted that delicious sting. He wanted to see his own blood pooling in the cracks he made in his own skin. He wanted it more than anything in that moment.

He couldn't figure out why. He didn't care why. All he knew in that moment was he wanted silver to touch pale white and make that deep dark red he loved so much.

So he caved. He gave into the sweet temptation the voices whispered in his ears. He wanted it so bad.

He hissed at the pain of it. Clenched his hands, furrowed his eyebrows, grit his teeth. He loved how much it hurt. He needed it like a drug addict need their next fix. He was an addict and the pain was his drug.

It was only supposed to be one, but he couldn't stop. Suddenly, one cut was two, and two were four, and four were eight. In minutes he was marked by the red he desired.

He almost didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to keep pulling out his favorite color until he couldn't see anything else.

His hand was shaking when he finally stopped, when he finally dropped the shine silver blade. He craved more, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to stop.

He stared at the red and smiled. He didn't regret it. He loved it.

 **:)**


	16. Colorless Secrets

**Pairing:** AnxietyxLogicxMoralityxPrincexThomas (PolySanders)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** Panic/anxiety attack

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Virgil is secretly been color blind and the others find out.

The day started out normal, like every other average day before it. He woke up, he went to the kitchen for breakfast with his boyfriends, he sat on the couch, scrolling through tumblr. Suddenly Patton sat next to him, and then everything started going down hill.

"Hi Marshmallow." Patton greeted.

"Hey Cookie, What do you need?"

Patton waved his phone in Virgil's face, "want to take this online quiz with me?"

"Sure, what's it about?"

Patton jumped and squealed excitedly, "it's a color blind test! There are different circles with different numbers or images made of dots in different shades of a color or similar colors, like shades of green, or oranges and reds."

Virgil's eyes widened, he couldn't escape taking the test with Patton, but Patton would also discover his color blindness. "O-okay."

Patton unlocked his phone, and they started going through the photo's. It only took 2 for Patton to notice that not only did Virgil not see the numbers, but also that he was getting more upset with each photo. They only went through the first 6 of the 23 images before Patton stopped, not liking how upset Virgil was. Just in those first few photo's, Virgil was starting to hyperventilate, causing tears to spring to his eyes as he held Patton hand tightly.

"Virgil, are you colorblind?" He tired to keep his voice calm and soothing, but as the words left his lips, Virgil burst into tears. "Virgil! Virgil, please breath! Breath for me, follow my breathing yeah? In for 4, hold for 7, yeah?"

Rather than breathing, Virgil spiraled into a panic attack. In less than a minute, his vision was spinning and swimming at the same time, black dots slowly take over his site. His hands were clammy with sweat as the shook from where they sat on his legs. His thoughts ran a muck in head, going as fast as his heart that pounded in his rib cage, sucking all the oxygen from his lungs. Suddenly, Patton was yelling something, he couldn't tell what between the blood rushing through his ears and the insistent ringing.

Roman and Logan came in a second later and Roman took Patton's place and Patton went to Logan. Roman hadn't even opened his mouth to speak, but Virgil was shaking his head to the unasked question. "Patton, he can't hear." Patton carefully reached over and took Virgil's hand in his own, sending a wave of calmness through the boy. "Now?" Virgil slowly nodded. Virgil nodded again, letting Roman know he could now hear. Roman carefully took his hand, and when Virgil didn't immediately pull away, he started leading him through breathing exercises.

Logan held Patton's other hand to comfort him. He knew Patton always felt bad when he couldn't help one of his boyfriends in their time of need. "What happened?" The question was spoken lowly, in a calm manner, in hopes of keeping Patton from growing more upset.

"Well, I... I saw this test sort of thing online, and I wanted to spend time with Virgil, so I asked if he wanted to do this test thing with me. So, we started and we only got to about the 7th one before he started hyperventilating and, and I couldn't help. I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible boyfriend." Patton sank to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He held tightly onto Virgil's hand, not wanting to let go.

Logan kneeled down in front of him, reaching out to wipe his tears. "Patton, Love, you are not a terrible boyfriend. You are absolutely amazing. You see this?" Logan reached out and carefully tapped Patton's hand that was holding Virgil's. "You are helping so much. You didn't know this was going to happen, you couldn't help in the way you thought you needed to, but you are still helping. We all love you, so much." The two of them were quiet for a moment before Logan spoke up again. Something Patton left out had confused him. "What kind of test was it?"

"A colorblind test. There were a lot of pictures with all kinds of colors, and he would guess something, but it would be really far off, and suddenly he was having an attack. This is all my fault! He's going to hate me!" Patton was crying once again and Logan sat on one side of him to hug him and calm him down.

Patton had calmed down again when Logan felt the tug in his stomach, Thomas was summoning him. It didn't come as a surprise, seeing as the poor boy had no clue what was going on other than something was wrong and worried about his boyfriends.

Logan kissed Patton's head and left to explain everything to Thomas.

"Logan!"

"Hello love. I apologize for not coming sooner, I had to-"

He was interrupted by Thomas's lips on his own in a kiss he gladly returned. "I love you, but please just tell me what happened."

Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses slightly. "It seems Virgil is color blind. Patton asked him to do an online test of sorts together and Virgil started to panic. We're not entirely sure exactly why he started to panic, but Roman is working to calm him down." Thomas nodded and continued to pace, as he was doing before Logan arrived. Logan sighed and sat on the couch, waiting for the others to join them.

A few minutes past and felt himself starting to calm down, mean the others would be arriving soon. They were both confused when only Roman appeared, but he only shrugged in response.

Virgil and Patton sat in silence, just the two of them left in the mind space. "This isn't your fault you know. You couldn't have known, I should have said something sooner."

"I should have been able to help though," Patton shook his head, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I accidently caused this, in some way it is my fault. And I should have been able to help. Why can I never help?"

Another beat of quiet passed between them as Virgil slid from the couch to the floor, sitting cross legged in front of the heart. "You know what. Your right, it is your fault, as your the one who wanted to do the quiz. But that doesn't mean you did it on purpose, it was an accident. And at the same time it's my fault. I didn't tell you guys, I tried to go through with the quiz even though I knew. I should have said something when I realized it wasn't a good idea."

Patton sniffed, "is it weird that that's more comforting than being told it's not my fault?"

"No, sometimes being reminded that it was an accident is more helpful than being told you didn't do something when you know you did." Patton nodded, wipping at his eyes with the sleeve of his cat hoodie. "And as for helping, who said you weren't?"

"I- Nothing I did helped. Roman's the one who calms you down."

Virgil nodded, "but he wouldn't have been able to do it without you. You held my hand, you calmed me down so I could hear him, so I could think and follow the breathing exercises. You do more than you think, cookie." Patton smiled at the nickname and leaned over to kiss Virgil on the cheek. "Ready to go join the others?"

He nodded and they both sank down into the living room. "Virgil! Patton! Is everything okay? Are you both alright? These two won't tell me anything?"

Patton smiled widely and kissed Thomas on the head, "we're both fine." Thomas sighed in relief and pressed a quick, sweet kiss to Patton's lips before moving to Virgil and kissing him too.

Once they were all settled on the couch, curled up together, they all sat in the quiet to think everything over and process. Patton thought over what Virgil had said, Logan thought over what Patton had told him, Roman tried to figure out what was the reason, Thomas just watched all of them, and Virgil took the time to think over exactly what he would say to explain to them.

"Can I-" he cleared his throat. "I have something I should tell you guys." There was a quiet pause as they all nodded. "I, uhm, it's nothing bad, I don't think. I probably should have just told you all sooner and this would have been avoided, but too late now."

He sighed as Roman ran a comforting hand through his hair, recollecting his thoughts. "Take your time," it was whispered and he wasn't entirely sure who exactly had said it, but he nodded regardless.

"Fuck it," he ignored Patton's mumble of language, "I'm colorblind. There, said it, done." He swiped his hands across each other as if dusting them off before dropping them back in his lap.

It went without words that it wasn't anything that would be a problem to any of them, they just continued to sit in silence. Eventually, Logan's curiosity got the best of him. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Logan!"

"It's fine Ro," Virgil interrupted, "I guess I was afraid. I was an outcast when I started appearing in videos and such, I didn't want to be an outlier in another way. So, I just didn't say anything. Then you all started being nice, and then we started our relationship and I felt like I was so deep in the lie that telling the truth would be worse."

Thomas shifted himself so he was sitting flush against his anxious aspects side, "oh, Virge, we love you regardless, you know that right?" He nodded and laid he head on his shoulder. "Good." And that was how they spent the rest of the day, curled up together on the couch, putting on movies and TV shows and just enjoying each others presence. Virgil couldn't have been happier in that moment.

 **HAHA! I finally finished this one! You haven no idea how long I've been working on this one, it's been months. And I know its been like 2 months since I posted an actual oneshot, I'm sorry. I'm currently working on a bunch of oneshots for this book to post, along with my like 6 requests I still need to finish. Things got really hectic the last few weeks. I started college classes four weeks ago, I'm officially a full time college student. I really only go 2 days a week, but I'm doing 12 units, so full time, don't ask me. Anyway, on top of that I'm trying to ignore the fact that my girlfriend of nearly 2 years broke up with me on Valentines day of all days, so that's been fun. Has not been fun, really trying to take Thomas's advice in the Moving On videos. Hopefully I update again soon**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	17. Laser Tag Kisses

**Ship:** LogicxPrince (Logince)

 **AU:** Human AU

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Logan corners Roman and distracts him during a game of laser tag.

He wasn't sure exactly was choices he made that got him to this moment, but whatever they were, he was glad he had made them. He couldn't even bring himself to be upset. He didn't even care that he was slumped against the wall behind him, face flushed red, lips swollen, and vest glowing red. So, whatever decisions lead to this, he was thankful he made them.

"I'm bored." It was a simple statement made by the dramatic man laying upside down on the couch. "Quick, someone suggest something entertaining to do."

Logan, said man's boyfriend, rolled his eyes, "sit upright and maybe we'll talk about doing something."

Roman groaned, but did as asked, sticking his tongue out at Virgil when he snickered. "There, now let's do something!"

"What do you suggest we do?" They all watched as he tilted his head back and whined about not knowing. "That's helpful."

"Shut up."

It was quiet for a while before Patton spoke up, "we could do laser tag."

There was a quick round of agreements through the crowded room. "Is there even a laser tag place in the area?" Everyone looked to each other, all shrugging, unable to answer Joan's question.

Valerie, being resourceful, looked it up on her phone, "there is actually." She brought up directions to the place and glanced at the reviews, "only like 10 minutes away, good reviews, its open, I say we go."

So the group of 12 split themselves among 3 cars and headed to the laser tag building. The drive itself was generally uneventful, but a group call connecting all 3 cars was quickly set up. It was probably strange to anyone else, but they didn't mind.

Upon arriving, the call ended and they climbed out of the cars and headed inside. Everyone pitched in, paying for themselves. "So," started the man behind the counter, "how are we splitting the teams?"

They all stared for a second at each other. "Rule number one, if your dating, your not allowed to be on the same team," everyone quickly agreed to Jamahl's rule. "That means, Logan and Roman, and Patton and Virgil are on opposite teams."

Roman chuckled and took his arm from around Logan's shoulder, draw a small whine from the nerdy male. "Sorry Lo, rules are rules." The reply got a small snort and a shove from Logan.

With the rule in place, it seemed to make the sorting a bit easier, the friends quickly claiming whose side they'd rather be on, Logan and Virgil's team, or Roman and Patton's team. In the end, Roman, Patton, Thomas, Leo, Talyn, and Dahlia made up one team; Logan, Virgil, Joan, Jamahl, and Valerie filling up the other. Vests and toy guns were handed out before they were lead into the arena.

"Green team to the left, blue to the right. If you get shot, your out for the round, you have 3 rounds. Team with the most number of 'kills' wins."

The first two rounds passed quickly. Green team, Roman's team, won the first round, blue, Logan's team, winning the second. At that point, it was anyone's game.

It had only been 3 minutes into the round and Thomas, Joan, and Jamahl were out. Roman passed by Valerie and shot her. "Aww, dang it Roman!" He just chuckled as her vest flashed red, signalling that she was out.

He continued to hunt for people before running straight into Logan. "Oh, hello love." He didn't even get the chance to raise the gun before Logan had his back pressed against the wall, lips on his own. He dropped the gun in surprise, hands automatically going to the others waist as he melted into the kiss.

 _Pew!_

He pulled away from the kiss to see a red flashing light and Logan's gun pressed against his chest as he grinned smugly. "You little cheat!"

"Nothing in the rules say I can't distract you to kill you. and , as you so elegantly put it earlier, rules are rules."

Before Logan kissed him long and hard, making him dizzy. Roman watched as he walked away, slumping against the wall, extremely happy they had decided play laser tag.

 **Ta-Da, another one done! Suddenly feeling motivated to write. And I know this one is shorter, but I really like the idea. The next one, should be a longer one. I have a few things in the works. I'm excited to finally be writing and out of the seemingly never ending slump.**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	18. Photographs

**Ship:** MoralityxThomas (Morals)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Thomas got a new camera and loves taking pictures of his boyfriend.

Thomas was beyond excited about his new camera. It was a Canon EOS Rebel T6 Dslr. Sure he didn't exactly need a new camera, and it was an older model, but he had some extra money and decided why not.

He was just testing it the first couple shots, but then he couldn't help himself; Patton was just too adorable and the camera caught it perfectly. Suddenly, within a few days, his camera was flooded with pictures of his boyfriend.

The first couple pictures were taking while they were relaxing in the living room. They were just watching TV and chatting while Thomas experimented. He took several shots of the TV, of the walls, and even stuff on the coffee table.

Patton seemed wrapped up in the show, and Thomas though he looked adorable, so he snapped a picture. When he went back to look, he couldn't believe how beautifully it came out.

That night, he took dozens more photos. Some of Patton laughing, a bunch of him cooking in the kitchen, a few of him just smiling fondly, and he even got Virgil to take a picture of them kissing.

A couple days later, they had all gone out to the park. Patton had insisted when they saw just how nice out it was, and Thomas couldn't tell him no. He also knew it would be a great opportunity to take more pictures of his boyfriend.

And he did get tons of pictures of the moral trait. Pictures of him with dogs, playing with little kids, pictures with a few fans they saw, pictures with the other sides. He got as many as he could and transferred them to his phone when they got home.

After that trip to the park, he brought the camera with them everywhere, not wanting to miss any chance to get a picture of the man he loved, even if he wasn't technically a man.

He got pictures of him at home, at the store, hanging out with friends, on dates, everywhere. Every single one was saved onto his phone and then into an online drive.

He didn't think Patton had really noticed, nor cared. It wasn't until he asked about it, did Thomas worry.

He heard the shutter of the camera and turned to Thomas. "Why do you keep taking pictures of me?"

Thomas stared at him a second, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem to take the camera everywhere, constantly taking pictures seemingly of me. I wanna know why?"

Patton watched as the other smiled, "because you are adorable and beautiful, and this camera is great at capturing it. I mean," he pulled out his phone, "look at these."

He opened the gallery, swiping through the photos. "Don't you think that's excessive? I mean, I love you, and I love that the pictures make you happy, but why?"

"So I have all kinds of photos to show to people, and just to look at."

Patton sighed and leaned over so he could hug his boyfriend, "but wouldn't you rather just spend time with me? Bring me to meet people? Instead of just having all kind of picture? Again, I love you, but sometimes it feels like your more attached to the camera than to me."

Thomas set the camera on the coffee table and turn fully to Patton, wrapping his arms around him. "Of course not, I'm a million times more attached to you. I'm sorry, I was just really excited and went overboard. I love spending time with you." he pressed a kiss to the fatherly sides nose, causing him to smile. "See, I love that smile."

Patton's smile grew as he pressed his face into Thomas's chest, blushing furiously. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Ta-da! I finally finished something! I'm sorry not to have updated since March. I've been struggling with actually writing anything recently (even essays), and school is kicking my ass. I've fallen behind on my math homework, I constantly have essays in English, and I have stories to memorise and projects to record for ASL. Thankfully, there's only 4 weeks lefts, and then summer! Hopefully then I can get back to writing more and get those requests done. In the meantime I'm gonna try writing a few of these shorter ones so something going out, and continue to slowly work on those requests.**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	19. (SDW) Day 1: Friendship

**Ship:** Platonic DLAMP (AnxietyxDeceitxLogicxMoralityxPrince)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** The other sides keep inviting Deceit to do things with them, leaving the snake-like side confused.

It started small. Just random things here and there. Nothing he would notice if they had never happened before or almost never happened.

A few nights after they all had come to the collective conclusion Deceit wasn't just the lying side and he realized that there were better ways to solve problems than only lying and causing more future problems, Deceit was invited to family dinner. He didn't think much of it outside of being excited to join them for once. They all enjoyed themselves and instead of feeling out of place or like he was intruding on something, they made him feel welcome in a way he hadn't felt in a long while.

He didn't realize Logan was the one leaving books on his nightstand the first few times. The conclusion came to him when he remembered Logan was the only one he mentioned being interested in any of the books loaned to him and that Logan was the most likely person to own any of the books.

After a week, they silently set up a system of new and current books be set on one side of the nightstand, and finished books set on the other side. Deceit had no idea when Logan went into his room to switch out books for him, but he didn't mind.

Deceit has seen Virgil sitting on the couch, headphones on, mostly after any wave of panic or anxiety. He normally left the anxious side alone and Virgil often avoided him in favor of the others, mostly Patton. If Virgil had come down and the other side was already there, he left.

Now, he would only glance at Deceit as he passed by to sit on the other side of the couch, and Deceit didn't know what to do with that. He was sure the other hated him, despised him, wanted absolutely nothing to with him, and he was sitting on the other side of the couch from him.

Roman was something else. Compared to the other three, Roman had a hard time being kind to the deceitful side. For the first day or two, he would still insult and glare at him. After that, he would completely ignore the other's existence.

Eventually, there was a dramatic change. It was so fast, thinking about it made him dizzy. Roman went from hating him one day to complimenting him the next. Instead of ignoring him, he remarked that Deceits scales looked _nice_ that day.

Within a month, things escalated quickly. Soon Patton had memorized his favorite type of cookie and made him a whole batch while making the others favorites as well. Logan went from silently dropping books off when he wasn't around too casually handing them to him and asking how Deceit liked the ones he had read and was reading. He was completely thrown off the first time Virgil not only sat next to him but actually sought comfort from him. Roman was even asking for his advice and viewpoint on things like scripts. He had no clue what they were doing and he couldn't stand not knowing anymore.

"I _don't_ need to know, why are you _not_ treating me so kindly?"

Patton stared at him confused, "what do you mean kiddo?"

"All the cookies, the books, compliments, just generally _not_ being around me. Where is it all coming from? Why are you all _not_ doing all this?" If he was honest, he was slightly scared of the response and skeptical of it being anything good.

The other four shared a look, "that's how you're supposed to treat friends."

"I'm _not_ your friend?"

He was taken aback by just how quickly they had adjusted to understanding what he actually meant despite the lies. "Of course. You are apart of Thomas's personality, and while we did not see eye to eye, per say, we have come to a better understanding of each other. There is no reason you would not be our friend."

"Of course Lies and shine!" The nickname came as second nature like it still did with Virgil, "it is similar to what happened with Virgil. We thought him a villain out to hurt Thomas, but, like you, he was trying to help the only way he could!"

"Exactly. You're one of us, kiddo."

They all looked at Virgil expectantly, who sighed and shrugged, "like Pat said. You're one of us, or whatever." Deceit couldn't help the tiny smile the blush on the other's cheeks brought.

 **Ta-Da! Day one done! Nice and short! I'm so excited for this you guys! There are so many more of you on here who like Deceit than I expected! It's great to see I'm not the only one who likes the danger noodle.**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	20. (SDW) Day 2: Roceit

**Ship:** Roceit (DeceitxRoman) and background LoganxPattonxVirgil

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Logan, Patton, Virgil are determined to get the stubborn jerks to admit their feelings so they don't have to deal with the annoying pinning anymore (Patton claims he doesn't think its annoying.)

"And his hair! Have you-"

"Yes, Dee! We know." Virgil paused to sit up a bit more, his voice changing to a higher pitch. "His hair is so soft and fluffy, I just wanna run my hands through it. His eyes are so pretty even though we all have the exact same eyes, and his hands are so nice I want them to-"

"That's enough!" Logan intervened, knowing where Virgil was going to go with that tangent.

Virgil snickered as Deceit mumbled under his breath "I _do_ sound like that."

"It's okay kiddo! We don't mind letting you ramble for a bit, do we?" Patton stared at the other two expectantly and they both grumbled out agreeance.

"I know you _don't,_ and I appreciate you listening anyway. I just really _hate_ to talk about him. I _can_ help it."

It seemed as if Roman choose that exact moment to walk in. "Pardon me friends, but I need to borrow this one," he grabbed Dee by the shoulder of his shirt. "We will return soon!" With that, they both headed for the stairs.

The second they rounded the corner, Virgil turned to his boyfriends, "I can't stand this anymore."

"We can't do much about it storm cloud. They have to figure it out themselves," Patton sighed and dropped a kiss on his forehead, "like we did."

Virgil just groaned, "but they're so annoying! They just talk about each other to us!"

"We could potentially," flashcards appeared in Logan's hand and he flipped through them before finding the right one, "set them up. Did I use that right?"

Patton beamed at him, "yes you did." There was a pause and then Patton spoke up again, "but should we really intervene like that? They didn't try to help us." The reply got a snort from Virgil. "What?"

"They didn't try setting us up? Sure, Pat."

Patton looked to Logan for an answer, but he only shrugged, "what do you mean?"

He stared at both his boyfriends' confused faces, "seriously?" He sighed when they both just shrugged. "Let me jog your memories. 'Hey Padre, got anyone on your mind?' in the middle of dinners? The numerous times they just 'happened' to walk right next to one of us and cause us to trip into each other? Or better yet, the time they locked all three of us in the closet and didn't let us out because the door was 'jammed'?"

Logan processed this just a bit faster than Patton, but they both realized what their boyfriend was talking about. "I forgot about all that," Patton whispered.

Virgil shrugged at them, "either way, I think we have full rights to meddle in their love lives, and I happen to know exactly how to go about it."

It took the three almost a week to find time to put their plan into action. The next totally free day they had, they jumped on the opportunity.

Patton found Deceit in the common room, watching a documentary on snakes, figures. "Dee! How are you?"

"I'm _awful_ Patton, how are you?"

Patton smiled, "I'm doing well myself. Say, can you help me with something upstairs? I put a blanket Virge and Logan like in there forever ago and can't seem to find it. I was hoping a spare set of eyes might spot it."

"Of course." Together, they ventured upstairs to the designated closet.

Meanwhile, Logan approached Roman in the fanciful sides room. "Ah, Roman, just the side I was looking for."

"Where else would I be calculator watch?"

"Seeing as this is the first place I looked," Logan smirked, not needing to finish the thought. "I require your help, regretfully. There is a box of supplies in the closet down the hall that I need, but it is on the top shelf and seems to be heavier than I anticipated."

Roman smirked, "the nerd is too weak to carry a box and is seeking my help? I never thought I would see the day!"

Logan huffed, "if you're going to distastefully dramatic about it, I'll just ask someone else." He really couldn't ask anyone else, seeing as the box didn't exist and this was a ploy, but Roman didn't know any of that.

"No! I want to be your knight in shining armor!" Logan groaned but gestured for Roman to follow.

Logan could hear Patton and Deceit coming up the stairs from down the hall but luckily reached the closet first. Roman walked into the closet and looked at the top shelf, trying to figure out exactly which box Logan needed as Logan stayed just outside.

"What does the blanket look like? Oh, Logan, Virgil, what are you both-" Deceit was cut off by his own yelp as he was shoved into the closet, falling into Roman, as the door closed behind them.

"What are you three doing?" Roman demanded.

Virgil chuckled, "just reliving some old memories. Except the door isn't 'jammed'." Roman and Dee shared a look of realization, nearly bursting into giggles. "You know for the lying side, your very bad at it."

"Should we tell them?" Roman whispered.

Deceit didn't answer, "am I now?" While Virgil gave his reply he whispered for Roman to play along.

"What is the meaning of this Virgil? Payback for trying to get you three to stop pinning?" was Roman's sarcastic reply.

They couldn't see it, but Virgil shrugged as Patton's arms wove around his waist. "That's one way to look at it, or you could say it's our way of repaying the favor." A second pause. "If you catch my drift."

"Are you trying to imply we have feelings for each other? Because I know of no such feelings" Roman, the ever talented actor, easily made his voice sound nervous.

Deceit just smiled at Roman, "you, you're _not_ lying." His face flushed as Roman pressed a soft kiss to his lips before faking a stuttering lie. " _Don't_ tell me the truth, Roman."

Roman huffed, biting back a giggle as Dee kissed his cheek, "Well- I. You know what! Fine! You win Virgil, I like you Dee and I have for a while. Now, reject me or whatever so we can be let out and I can go wallow in pity alone."

Patton and Logan shared a look when Virgil's face turned regretful, none of which Roman or Deceit saw from inside the locked closet. What they did see, or more felt was Dee pressing a smacking kiss to Roman's lips before telling him he liked him back, which brought the other three a bit of relief.

"Then you two wouldn't mind being left here for a while longer?" Virgil and Patton gaped at Logan but smiled all the same.

Roman turned from his lover to the door, "hey, wait! We didn't leave you locked in here! That's not fair!"

Patton giggled and unlocked the door, "there you two go."

All five considered the plan a success. And if later, Virgil smacked Roman and Deceit when they admitted to already being together, no one said anything.

 **And Day 2 done! This took me a minute, I couldn't decide on a couple things, I kept getting distracted by different things, but its done and here and gahh! Anyway, this is actually really fun. I noticed a lot of new people voting on yesterday's oneshot. I still recognized most of the regulars, people I've seen since the first one shot and some who have gone through and spam voted. Regardless, I'm super excited that your all enjoying these. Btw, I've mentioned also being on Tumblr and omg. So, a bigger blog I follow followed me! And one of the bigger blogs who's basically the Sympathetic Deceit overlord (as she posts the most stuff for the tag and I think started it) reblogged my day one shot. I almost cried from excitement.**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	21. (SDW) Day 3: Loceit

**Ship:** Loceit (DeceitxLogan)

 **AU:** Human AU

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Logan is sick and Deceit is the only one available to take care if him. (James is my headcanon name for Deceit)

There was a knock on his door. "Hey James?"

"Yeah Pat?"

Patton peeked his head in the door. "You have the day off right?" He was thankful when the other man said yes, he did. "Great. Logan's sick and the rest of us have work. You know I would stay and help if I could, but can you please help and watch over him?"

For a second, he was tempted to lie and say no, but the others had been helping him quell his compulsive habits and he quickly squashed the thought. "Of course, Pat. I can handle a sick Logan for a day."

Jame jumped when a squealing Patton hugged him tightly, "thank you, thank you, thank you Jay! I get off at 7, Vee gets off around the same time and Ro will probably be home late, you know his work habits."

"If I worked in the theatre, I would find every excuse to stay too. Theatre is our life Pat." Patton's happy giggle left him smiling and they quickly shared byes before Patton left.

Within half an hour of Patton's departure, Roman and Virgil had left for work as well, leaving James alone with his crush who happened to be sick. Logan was laying on the couch, groaning about being sick, to which James chuckled quietly and headed to the kitchen to make them both some easy breakfast, as he wasn't the best cook.

"Hey Lo! How's your stomachs feeling?" He called as he whipped up some easy toast.

Logan's sigh barely reached his ears before the reply came, "fine, but I'm tired, my nose is both stuffy and runny, and my throat hurts. Patton also said I'm running a fever of 101.2 degrees."

Logan thanked him when he walked in with the simple food. "How long ago was that?"

"Only a few minutes before he left, so not long. I doubt much has changed. He made sure to make me take that awful medicine as well, no matter how much I protested the vile stuff."

James laughed through a bite, "that 'vile stuff' helps you feel better Lo."

"Well they can't say it is grape flavored if it tastes like metaphorical shit!"

When they finished the roast, he turned on one of Logan's documentaries and tried to coax him into a napping. "I'm being serious Logan! If you sleep for most of the day you'll feel better faster! It's scientifically proven!"

"No it's not Jay. You just don't want to deal with my sickness."

"Maybe not by scientists, but I know it works! You know how I've never been sick for longer than a day? Because I sleep all day and get up once to change all my clothes, eat something, and take medicine that tastes like ass."

"Oh, ha ha." Despite not believing that sleep would cure his sickness, he laid his head in James's lap and let himself relax, both forcing their blushes away. With James playing with his hair and the documentary, being ill left Logan tired and he promptly fell asleep.

Hours later, Patton came home and found Logan asleep on the couch, which he had expected, but he had not anticipated that he would be alone. With exception of Logan, the living room was empty and James was nowhere to be seen. When Virgil walked in behind him, having gotten him at the same time, he went upstairs to see if James was in his room.

Part of him was glad that was exactly where he was, but the other part was worried. He grew even more worried when his friend didn't even look up at him, so he grabbed his attention. "Jay, what's up?"

Suddenly the other was tearing up as he reached out for Patton. "He hates me Pat! He said he hates me and wants me to die and that I was awful and horrible and undeserving of love and-" then he was gasping and Patton didn't understand. The only person he would be talking about was Logan, but the other had told him several times just how in love he was with their friend.

"James, what are you talking about?"

"I- I woke him up to change clothes and eat and stuff, and he just said it!"

Patton got up, calming the other when he did, "I'm just getting Virgil. Your having a panic attack and it's causing you to go back to compulsively lying, and I know how much you hate that you do that. Virgil will help you calm down so you can think clearly, okay?"

When Virgil came in, he didn't waste time talking. "Jay. James, look at me. I need you to breathe with me, you remember the pattern, yeah?" James nodded and Virgil lead him through the breathing exercises. Once he had calmed down and was breathing properly, Virgil was asking questions. "What was that about man?"

"Lo said he loves me, but he's sick and he was half asleep and I'm terrified that he didn't actually mean it and I just can't let myself believe it. I want to, but I can't." Virgil pulled him into a hug, "it hurts Vee. Why does love hurt?"

Virgil sighed, "I don't know man, but it sucks. I just don't know. Maybe you should ask Emile sometime, he's a therapist."

The next morning, there was a knock on James's door. "Come in."

Logan stepped in, door closing softly behind him. "You were right, got better fast than ever with your weird sick cure stuff."

"That's good. Glad to see you feeling better." He didn't see Logan flinch at his dull tone. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for what I said while tired and sick." James went to reply but Logan continued, "of all ways I happened to confess to my feelings, I did not imagine it would be while sick. I also hoped I wouldn't cause you any discomfort with it. So for that, I am sorry."

James moved to stand in front of Logan, "you were serious with that confession?"

"Of course, I had no reason to lie, that would be unfair of me to do to you."

"Well," his voice lower in volume now, "then it's only fair I tell you that I return your affections."

Logan smiled and nodded, "that is fair. With that in mind, would I be correct that you would say yes if I asked to kiss you?"

"You would be correct."

"Then may I-"

"Just kiss me Logan." And kiss him he did.

 **Finally! I'm sorry this took me longer to post. I fell behind on writing and my dad is out visiting. I'm trying to work on these when I can to post. And I'm trying to figure out a laptop to make posting in some places easier (it's also easy to copy paste). I'm trying really hard for you guys tho, cuz I'm really excited about all of it and really enjoying it all.**

 **XOXO 💋❤️ 💛💚💙💜💋 XOXO**


	22. (SDW) Day 4: DLAMP

Ship: DLAMP (AnxeityxDeceitxLogicxMoralityxPrince)

AU: None

Warnings: None

Requested By: No One

Plot: A lot of pinning, a confused Thomas, and a whole ton of pure fluff

Thomas was very confused. For the last few weeks his sides seemed very upset and he was worried. They all seemed happy together, even Deceit; he didn't want them fighting and unhappy. For most of the day, everything would be alright, they all felt normal, and close to when Thomas finally retired to bed, they grew upset and sad. In hopes of solving whatever lovers spat was happening, he called on them only to find out they weren't together yet.

It explained so much to Thomas! They were pinning and upset because they weren't together! But it went beyond that, because nothing could be simple with aspect of his personality.

"What is going on with you five?"

They stared at him. "Thomas, we're supposed to be going to bed, why the hell are you summoning us?"

"Because, Virgil, something is going on with you all and I want to know what so we can fix it and be done so I don't keep going to bed feeling awful." No one answered, so he kept explaining. "For the last two or three weeks you all seem fine during the day, and when'd I got to bed you all become upset making me upset for no reason! Gotta remember I can feel what you all feel."

Patton sighed, "we're sorry Thomas, must have slipped my mind."

"No, it's fine Pat. I just wanna solve whatever this lovers spat is so we can-"

"Woah, woah, woah, go back? Lovers spat?" Thomas nodded, now even more confused. "Maybe Logan and Pat, or Roman and Deceit, but I am not involved in any lover spat."

Roman stared incredulously, " Dee and me? Logan and Dee sure. Patton and you? Maybe. Definitely not me."

"Hey! No! Patton and Deceit, not me and Deceit! And you two are more likely." Logan argued.

"Excuse me, but me and no one," Dee cut in, too confused to even attempt to lie. "I've been trying to set up Roman and Patton, and you and Virgil for weeks!"

"What? No, I've been trying to set up you and Virgil, and Logan and Roman!" Suddenly they were all arguing on who was setting up who.

"Hey!" Thomas yelled, easily grabbing their attention. "You all mean to tell me you haven't been in a big poly relationship? Because that's what I thought had been happening for months now. Heck, maybe even a year now."

"What?!"

He flinched at how loud they all were, "yeah. Do you not see they way you all look at each other? I swore you all were in love with each other."

"Well, I mean yeah I am, but they don't think of me that way." Roman blurted, not having thought his comment through. "Wait, I mean-"

"No, no, no. You can't take it back now. I told you I'm getting to the bottom of this." Thomas interrupted. "Now, Patton, what about you?"

Patton jumped minutely in surprise, "ah, well…" he sighed and flushed. "Yeah, I am."

Thomas smiled, "and Logan?"

"Ah- we'll- I… As the other two were honest, I will be to I supposed. Yes, I do."

"And Deceit?"

Deceit looked at the others, "Well, I suppose you could say I don't." He winced at the lie. "I mean do. I'm trying."

Thomas ignored it, "Virge?"

It took Virgil a minute to answer. "You all were telling the truth? You all like each other and like me? As more than friends?" They all confirmed he was correct. "Then I guess," he fiddled with his sleeve, refusing to look at them, "I can admit that I like you too."

"Okay, and because we have all confirmed you all have feelings for each other, you are now all in a 5-way relationship, yeah?" They all turned a bright red that Thomas laughed at. "Great, then I'm going to bed and we can all be happy again."

With that, Thomas stalked past Virgil upstairs and to his room. They all stood there for a moment, "so, Roman's room?" Patton asked. They all agreed and sunk out into Roman's room and climbed on the bed to cuddle for the night while they slept.

Oops… I'm seriously posting this at 11:30 at night. Like I said last time, my dad's visiting and I'm really really distracted. But I got it done and posted! I will post every day! No matter what happens! Gaghhhh!

XOXO 💋❤️ 💛💚💙💜💋 XOXO


	23. (SDW) Day 5: Patceit

Ship: Patceit (DeceitxPatton)

AU: None

Warnings: None

Requested By: No One

Plot: Patton wants to spend time with his boyfriend.

"Hey kiddo, have you see Dee?"

Virgil shook his head, "I haven't. Have you checked with the other two? Or even Thomas?"

"He's not with Thomas or Logan, but I haven't asked Roman yet. I'll go see him next, thanks kiddo!"

"Of course Pat," and Patton was off to Roman's room.

When he opened the door, the room was empty, but he expected that. Instead he walked into the room and to another door between the doors to Roman's closet and bathroom. This door lead to the imagination that Roman controlled.

He hummed quietly to himself as he walked in to find the familiar theatre hall, a replica of the one Thomas performed in in the real world. Heading to the stage, he started to hear singing and it brought a smile to his face.

He snuck in and sat towards the back, watching Roman and Deceit sing to their heart's content. They weren't jumping about the stage, however, they sat in chairs, singing Dear Theodosia from Hamilton. Roman sang Hamilton's part and Dee sang Burr's, and they sounded wonderful to Patton.

When the song ended, he stood and started clapping, causing both to jump and watch him walk down the aisle to them. "Oh, you both sounded amazing! I love listening to the both of you."

"Mmm, you sound just awful too Pat," Dee told him with a blush.

Roman smiled, "yes! You should join us sometime, mayhaps even now?"

Patton hummed and clambered on to the stage and sat himself on his boyfriends lap, "maybe another day. I actually came to ask if I could steal this one for a while. I think it's time for cuddles and movies."

"I think that sounds dreadful my love." Patton giggled as Deceit pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Shall we stay then?"

Roman stood and pulled Patton and Deceit both up and pushed them towards the stairs off the stage, "go you two! Have fun being adorable and coupley."

Patton happily pulled Deceit with him to his room. "So DeeDee, what movie should we watch?"

"How about the Jungle Book?"

Patton snapped them into their comfiest pajamas, "you just like the snake I forget the name of."

"Kaa?" Patton put in the movie and they crawled onto the bed together. "Of course I don't. It's a snake!" Patton giggled.

Half way through the movie they were both asleep, cuddled together. When Logan, Roman, and Virgil came in, Logan turned off the TV and put the movie away and Roman and Virgil tag teamed tucking them both under the covers. When they finished, Roman took several pictures and sent them all to both their phones. They were too cute.

Aaaaaaaaand DONE! Got this done earlier as it's another short one, but that's fine. The original idea I had was way different, but I had a midnight epiphany and went with it. I thought this was cuter. Also, all my other ship Oneshots had to do with them getting together, I wanted to break away from that a bit. I thought this was better.

XOXO 💋❤️ 💛💚💙💜💋 XOXO


	24. (SDW) Day 6: Anxceit

**Ship:** Anxceit (DeceitxVirgil)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Memories of the past bring back feelings that Virgil wishes had gone away between the time he left and now.

"Remember the time you were walking down the stairs and slipped and you leg went through the bars and got stuck?" Virgil giggled quietly at the memory and looked over at his companion.

Deceit groaned. " _No_ , I _don't_ remember and I _want_ to." This just set Virgil into another fit of giggles. Dee stared at the ceiling above Virgil's bed for a moment. "I _forgot_ the time Patton startled you so much by saying hi, you vaulted over the couch and knocked over Roman," Virgil blushed in embarrassment, "and that was last week!"

It was quiet a moment as they laid on the bed. "Remember when Pride got himself locked in the closet with Greed? We teased them mercilessly for it for weeks."

The other hummed, "they came out very embarrassed, we said they were _totally_ making out. They probably weren't, but it was fun."

"God, Thomas had to have been… 13 or 14? That was so long ago." A pause. "Things have changed so much."

"They have, but has everything?"

Virgil sighed, "not everything I guess, but almost everything. We all used to get along. Then Thomas was in high school, I became more prominent and got to hang out here more."

"I remember. Pride and Greed got jealous, started bullying you about it. Then you left. You didn't even say goodbye." Deceit sniffed a bit, stupid tears. "I just woke up and you were gone."

Virgil sat up and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, I panicked, it's in my nature. I was hated there, then I was hated here, no one wanted me."

"I wanted you." Virgil watched as he rolled onto his side and held himself up on his elbow. "I always wanted you."

Virgil smiled sadly, "I know. Or at least now I know. I thought you would hate me too after I just left."

"I could never hate you."

"You know what I just noticed?" He laid back down as the other hummed "You stopped lying about stuff. Or just saying the opposite."

"I did, didn't I? Guess it's just more proof of how much I love you."

Virgil turned his head to stare at Deceit. "You what now?"

Dee's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Shit, I uh, I mean… Damn it!" His hands flew to his face, "this wasn't how I meant to tell you, if I ever told you."

Virgil rolled onto his stomach and propped himself onto his elbows. "Do you really mean it?" He watched Dee nod, peeking out from behind his own fingers.

He contemplated a moment and decided to do something that went very much against his nature. He pulled on some of that confidence Roman seemed to have an abundance of and pulled away the hands that were in his way and kissed his friend and long time crush.

Deceit was confused at first, but quickly reciprocated. The feelings Virgil had hoped beyond hope would have gone away after he left came bubbling to the surface, and now he was glad that they never faded, never waivered. Now he was here, kissing the love of his life and it was amazing.

Later, they found themselves on the couch in the commons, happily cuddling. Patton cooed at how adorable they were, causing them both to flush a deep red. Logan barely glanced at them, not thinking much of it. Roman walked in and stared for a while, then sat on the other side of the couch and not-so-discreetly watched them.

The anxious side quickly realized what Roman was doing and smirked to himself. When he was sure Roman's attention was directed at them and not whatever was on the T.V., he turned his head and caught his new boyfriend in a soft kiss.

He smirked further when he pulled away and saw Roman gaping at them. "What?! What was that?!"

"I'm sorry, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend Roman?"

"Excuse me?" Now Roman was annoyed. "You got a boyfriend before I did? How dare you! I was supposed to get one first and you just had to upstage me and beat me to it!"

Patton came bouncing in from the kitchen, "no one could ustage you RoRo!" He leaned over and kissed Roman on the cheek before going up the stairs and out of sight.

Roman became a flustered mess, "did that just happen?"

"Yes, you useless gay! Now go get him!" Virgil reached over as Deceit rolled his eyes at their antics.

 **I know! I know! Its late! But only by an hour and 20 minutes! Ish…. Shut up! I was trying, but I just got home, and I was catching up on youtube and stuff, and I went to bed at 6 in the morning and got distracted, then my mom asked me to help in the backyard and now I have a headache, but I persevered! I'm gonna get some work done on the last one tonight before I go to bed and I'll finish it tomorrow. After that I'm gonna outline my requests I keep meaning to do for me to write while I'm at my grandma's again. I'm gonna house sit while she's gone and that leaves me with a lot of free time to write! And probably read too and stuff, but that's beside the point!**

 **XOXO**


	25. (SDW) Day 7: famILY

Ship: Platonic DLAMP (AnxietyxDeceitxLogicxMoralityxPrince)

AU: None

Warnings: None

Requested By: No One

Plot: Deceit wants to tell their new family something and they are terrified. (May or may not be a vent fic, oops)

They hadn't been a He in a long time. Not that anyone else knew that. They tried to tell the other 'dark sides', but they only laughed in their face and continued to call them a he. It hurt, but they pushed that aside because they could survive it, probably. And they did for a long time, but then it started to become too much.

It was when Joan came out to Thomas as nonbinary did they even begin to consider it explaining how they felt. They spent many months just thinking about it, then months contemplating pronouns. It took even longer to tell anyone and they only got laughed at, so they ignored it for a while, only using their pronouns in their head and when alone.

Now they had grown closer to the other sides, the 'light sides'. Virgil never knew, as he had left before they told him. Of the other dark sides they figured Virgil would be the most accepting, so far they seemed right. They also figured Thomas and the other sides would also be accepting, seeing how quickly and easily they accepted Joan.

Roman was arguing with Logan again, the two couldn't agree on anything with such opposing views. The other three had been trying to calm them both down, inputting their own ideas to try and find a compromise. No one else thought much of it, as they had no idea, but Deceit cringed a bit every time they referred to them as 'he' or 'him'.

One second there was yelling, and the next there was nothing. They had blurted it out, it had all become too much they couldn't take it anymore. "I'm non binary!" It was quick, like ripping off a band-aid; they hadn't even realized they'd done it.

They were tense, ready to run from anything. Their eyes met those of the others and took a small step back, afraid of what they might see. Instead of whatever they expected, they weren't exactly sure, they just saw confusion and surprise. "Dee?"

"I-" they took a deep breath. "I identify as nonbinary and use they/them pronouns." It felt good to say it again.

They saw Virgil nod, "okay, for how long?"

They knew the answer probably wouldn't go over too well, "since a few months after Joan told us," and it didn't.

Patton was near tears as he almost tackled them in a hug. Roman and Logan seemed frozen in their spots, obviously shocked and upset in some way. Virgil seemed angry, but Deceit was sure it wasn't directed at them.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We've been misgendering you this whole time and didn't even know it. I- Did you not feel safe enough to tell us? Do you not trust us?" His voice became sort of choked up as he talked.

"I- I do trust you. I wanted to tell you for so long, but after the other two, I was kinda scared. But I trust you guys so much, I broke my lying habit so I could speak to you honestly. You all have been so kind to me, and most of my was sure you would be fine with it, but a small part was still scared."

"What-" Roman seemed scared of his own question, "what happened with the other two?"

They blinked as Patton hugged them tighter, "I don't think they believed me, probably thought I was lying at the time. And Virgil had left recently, so none of us were in that great of a place. They kind of laughed and continued with the he/him pronouns." Patton whimpered quietly, Logan was obviously angry, but Roman and Virgil looked ready to physically fight Pride and agreed for their transgressions. "But it's okay, I'm not overly upset or dwell on it," they quickly tried to remedy.

"No!" Patton yelled, pulling back a bit to look at them, "it's not okay. Nothing about that is okay! It's not okay that they get to do that to you, it hurt you and you won't even let yourself admit it. You are a beautiful enby kiddo who deserves all the love in the world and papa Patton is here to give it to you because that is not okay."

"He's right Dee. To actively and knowingly misgender someone is awful and horribly mentally abusive. Doing it unknowingly is one thing, but to know and continue to do it is… unspeakable!" Roman ranted. "Back me up Logan."

Logan looked up from the floor, hands clenched into tight fists. "I- I don't even know what to say. You are my friend, we talk philosophy together, and you let me rant about whatever Roman or Patton or even Virgil has done to annoy or upset me. And I can't even be mad at myself for misgendering you because I didn't know. But to go beyond that, I am immeasurably angry at Pride and Greed for actively doing such a thing. I don't even know how to react."

Patton pulled Logan into the hug and waved over Roman and Virgil. In a second they were all hugging and there were tears, mostly from Patton and Roman, but they felt so safe and happy.

"They are right though, you two are complete idiots." Virgil commented off handedly, bring up the argument from earlier. Yeah, they were happy here.

Sooooooo, yeah. I don't know if I entirely got the mark on the prompt, but I think it was kind of implied. And this is really late because I changed the plot last minute, then I had no idea how to write it, so I went with it. It's probably shit, some of them seem really out of character to me, Logan especially, but I tried!

This was also sort of a vent fic. As some of you might know, I identify as nonbinary, and I have not told anyone in my family except my younger sister, and I am beyond terrified of coming out. My mom and step dad don't know what nonbinary is and they would probably be okay, but I'm worried they would maybe try for a couple weeks before giving up and going back to using she/her pronouns. And then my dad's side of the family (my dad included) keep making jabs at non binary people and it's just awful. And it terrifies me even more because they constantly turn to me when they do. Like, they keep asking if I've gone nonbinary yet, and ask me questions about it and poking at me about being nonbinary even though I haven't told them and I hate it all. I just want to cry every time I even think about it. I can't stand it but I have to because I also can't tell them. I mean, I could but I really don't want to. I'm mostly waiting until I move out to say anything, that way if it doesn't go over well I can avoid them as much as possible. I just don't know what to do anymore though.

On a better note, I know have two Pride stickers (nonbinary and bisexual) and two nonbinary Pride pins! I'm so excited! I'm not to worried about my family asking about it, as they've all seen them and haven't said anything, and none of them know what the nb Pride flag looks like. And now I'm preparing to go to my grandmas to house/cat sit (she has 13 cats and I love them all) for four days with my sister, and then Fourth of July, and I'm the 9th I get to hang out with my friends that I haven't seen in a month. And I get to take my college classes for free now, and I am possibly gonna get to start translating at my college as a job under work study! I finally get to start working on the career I want to go into! I'm so excited. I'm hoping to transfer to Gallaudet University in D.C. one day. I might get to visit the campus in August when go visit my dad in Virginia!

Sorry, this was a really long endnote thing. I just needed to rant a bit. None of you have to read it, but I guess it's too late if you already did… anyway! Hopefully I'll update again soon, we'll see how I feel.

XOXO 💋❤️ 💛💚💙💜💋 XOXO


	26. Not Polyamory

**Ship:** AnxietyxCreativity (Prinxiety), CreativityxDeceit (Roceit), AnxietyxLogicxMorality (Analogicality)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** Cheating, swearing (a lot of swearing…), sympathetic deceit

 **Requested By:** fangirl-randomness ( )

 **Plot:** Virgil thought everything was great when Roman asked him out all that time ago, now he's heartbroken and angry, with himself and Roman.

He thought things were going well.

" _I like you, okay? You happy now? You got my big secret out of me. Can I go?" He just smiled at him like an idiot. "Hello? Princey? Can I go?"_

" _You like me back."_

 _Virgil's eyebrows knit in his confusion, "excuse me?"_

 _Roman seemed to come back to himself. "Oh! My apologies my chemically imbalanced romance!" There was another pause as the prince stared at him almost fondly, "I like you too; have for some time now."_

" _Wait really?" He couldn't help his smiled when the other nodded, "okay."_

" _Okay?"_

 _Virgil nodded back, "okay."_

He thought they were happy.

" _Roman! Stop!" Roman didn't stop his random onslaught of tickling. His boyfriend seemed to know everyone of his ticklish spots and knew exactly how to poke them to get him squirming and laughing. "Ro! I can't... breath!"_

 _When he finally stopped, Virgil gasped in several large gulps of air. "I can't help it my love. I'm obsessed with your laugh; it's so adorable."_

" _Nothing about me is adorable. I'm a scary guy Roman, a very scary guy."_

 _Roman huffed a small laugh, his smile never leaving, "of course, my love."_

He thought they were forever.

 _It was quiet as they laid together, staring at the stars. He was thankful for the quiet moment with his boyfriend between the crazy that was their lives._

" _I want to marry you someday."_

" _Yeah?"_

 _Roman nodded, "Yeah."_

 _Virgil smiled, "I'd like that."_

He thought they were in love.

" _I love you."_

 _It was a quiet statement. Not a question, not a demand, or a request. As far as Virgil was concerned, it was fact._

" _I love you too."_

He thought wrong.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Virgil! What- uh. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Roman tried to say something, standing from where he was sitting with Deceit, of all people. "No, Roman. Don't try to bullshit your way out of this one. What the hell were you thinking? What is wrong with you?"

Deceit stared at him, "you mean you _did_ know? You told me he _didn't_ know!"

"I was going to tell him, I swear! But then we were so happy," he turned to Virgil, "and we were so happy. And I was scared I would ruin what we had." He stepped closer to Virgil, taking his hand, "I didn't want to lose you."

He yanked his hand back, "bullshit! You were only thinking of yourself! What? So you could get two pieces of ass or some shit? Fuck you!"

"Virgil please!"

"Please What Roman? I'm not the one that fucked up here! I'm not the one that ruined whatever we could have had!"

Roman scoffed at him, "because you've been so perfect in this relationship." Even Deceit seemed shocked at that.

"I may not have been perfect, but at least I'm not a lying, cheating, asshole," He growled out.

"It's not cheating!" Roman glared when he snorted in derisive laughter. "I'm polyamorous."

"No, you don't get to pull that. That is not polyamory, that is cheating. I would know, I'm polyamorous, which you would know if you talked to me! But I'm pretty sure your head was so far up your own ass that you could only think with your dick, because there is no other explanation for you actions Roman!"

"Geez, would you calm down?"

"Calm down?" He looked at Deceit, who also looked completely baffled by the prince. "You want me to calm down when I'm finding out you cheated on me?"

"I messed up, I know. I should have come to you first," he tired to take Virgil's hand again only for it to be yank away, "I should have told you my feelings before pursuing Deceit, but we can get passed this! If you calm down, we can all sit down and talk it out and figure this out."

"There is no figuring this out Roman. You cheated on me, that is what happened. You lied and you cheated, nothing to talk about and figure out."

Deceit, who had been silent up until then, spoke up, "he's _wrong_ , Roman. What you did was _good_ and _right_. I'm so _not_ sorry, Virgil. He told me that you _didn't_ know and I _doubted_ him when I _shouldn't_ have talked to you."

"It's alright Deceit, I don't blame you."

Roman seemed offended at that, "so your mad at me, but not at him?"

"Because you cheated on me and lied to me! And not just that, you lied to him! Hell, as far as I'm concerned, you might as well have been cheating on both of us with each other for all your lying."

"Hey! I didn't cheat on anyone!"

Virgil sighed, "whatever, I'm done, there's no getting through to you and I'm not wasting my breath arguing anymore." He turned and walked out of Roman's room, Deceit following.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Logan or Patton, and if not them, maybe Thomas or Remy. Someone other than you!" And with that he walked away, heading downstairs in the hopes Logan or Patton were there.

He was in luck for once, because both Logan and Patton were sitting on the couch, and watching him in concern. "Kiddo? What's going on?"

Virgil collapsed in between them, finally allowing himself to cry. They didn't speak for a while, just letting him cry as Patton held him tight and Logan ran a comforting hand along his spine. "He was cheating on me with Deceit," he finally choked out.

"Oh, sweetheart, for how long?"

He shrugged, moving to sit up. "I don't know, I didn't ask."

"And Deceit didn't con him in to it or something of the sort?" Logan asked.

"No, he thought I knew, that it was a poly relationship or something. He was just as angry as I was." They nodded, and just held him when he wanted it. There was nothing to be said that would erase or fix what Roman had done.

Things were going well

" _So, we know what Roman did was wrong and awful." He nodded._

" _So we wanted to both come to you, not just because we both want this if you want this, but so there's no possible misunderstandings or concern."_

 _He smiled, "uh-huh."_

" _And we wanted to tell you together because we both feel this way."_

" _Yes, feelings. Uh- how do we put this?"_

" _If this is going where I think this is going, and I'm pretty sure I know what your trying to do and it's so sweet of you guys, I'm telling you now that the answer is most likely yes."_

 _Logan flushed a brilliant red and Patton's smile became embarrassingly shy, and god he didn't think he could love them more than he somehow already did; even though they weren't dating yet. "Right, well, uh." Patton let out a small whine instead of words._

" _We would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you! There, said it."_

 _Virgil snorted, "I already told you the answer was yes you dorks." They let out a relieved sigh and Patton kissed his cheek happily. "Thank you for both coming to tell me, or ask me I guess."_

" _Of course."  
_  
They were happy.

" _Roman And Deceit are back together." Logan told them as he came to sit next to Virgil, who was already cuddled into Patton._

" _Really?"_

 _He nodded, "I was going to let Roman know we were watching a movie if he would like to join us, and they were on his bed," Logan scrunched his nose slightly, "kissing would be putting it lightly."_

 _Virgil snorted at his boyfriends disgust as Patton giggled sweetly, "awe, it's okay Lolo."_

 _Logan groaned and shook his head, allowing Virgil to pull him into an embrace, his head finding the others shoulder, "I will never unsee what I saw in that room."_

" _It's okay nerd, you'll either forget for a while and it will come back as a gross memory in the middle of the night, or you will never forget and will remember any time you see them."_

" _Why do I love you?" Virgil shrugged, still smiling. "Just start the movie, please. I want to at least put it out of my mind for a few hours." Virgil missed his head as Patton reached for the remote to hit play._

They were forever.

" _You guys ever wanna get married someday?"_

 _Logan stared at him, "Virgil, we're barely loving figments of Thomas's imagination, we can't get married."_

" _It doesn't have to be a legal thing. If we wanted, we could just do a small thing at like a park or in Thomas's backyard or something."_

 _Patton smiled from his place by the stove, where he was cooking pancakes, "aww. The three of us, Thomas, Roman, and Deceit. We could invite Thomas's friends, especially Joan and Talyn! It could be so cute!" Patton pouted, "don't you wanna marry us Loggy?"_

 _Logan sputtered, pulling laughs from his boyfriends, "I never said I didn't want to! Of course I want to! I was merely stating that we wouldn't be able to in the same way Thomas could."_

 _Virgil hummed, before chuckling at a thought he had. When both Logan and Patton looked at him expectantly, he smiled, "Roman will demand to throw a 'huge extravagant gala in your honor.'" He told them, doing his best to mimic the prince's voice at the end._

They were in love.

" _I love you." Virgil hummed, form between staring at the new ring on his finger, or his husband fluttering excitedly about the room, determined to talk to everyone._

 _Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around him, "I love you too."_

 _It was a peaceful moment before Roman came bounding over, pulling Virgil from Logan's arms to hug him. "Oh! I'm so happy for you three! The ceremony was so sweet, and I didn't think Logan would be the one to cry, but he did and it was so sweet!"_

 _Virgil smiled at Logan's blush, pulling him into a kiss, "he is pretty cute isn't he?"_

" _You both are," Patton replied, returning from his socializing to kiss both his husbands. "I love you both."_

" _We love you too." There was no stopping Virgil's smile._

He was right.

 **OHHHHHHHHHHH, I did it! I'm so excited to have finished something finally. I've been so tired and so busy and unmotivated and it has sucked. Because I finished SDW and I said I was gonna update soon, but that was June and it's August and I'm sorry. The college semester started and I have 5 classes 3 days a week, and I had this whole fiasco with another oneshot I was working on that just made me so upset that I didn't want to work on anything. Long story short I screwed up and deleted like half a story and then screwed up further and couldn't get it back… But now I've finished this! It's done and here for you guys to read and I'm so excited to have updated again! I'm sorry I've been so inconsistent with updating, I'm trying guys I promise.**

 **XOXO ?** **￢ﾝﾤ️** **?** **ﾟﾒﾛ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾙ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾋ** **XOXO**


	27. Not Friends

**Ship:** DeceitxVirgil (Anxceit)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** None

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Prompt #1: "We're not just friends and you fucking know it."

"Welp, I'm off to bed you four, enjoy the rest of the movie!" Patton headed up the stairs and sent them a smile as they replied with their goodnights. He let out a giggle and commented, "looks like a double date, huhh?"

Dee and Virgil didn't think much of it, but Roman seemed to get excited at the prospect. "Oh! That would be so cute! We should go on a double date sometime!"

"Really now?" Dee snorted, "bring that back up when I have a boyfriend."

Roman and Logan shared a worried look from where they were cuddled together across from the other two. "Dee…"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"What about Virgil?"

Dee glared lightly, not happy that Roman had decided to bring up his crush in front of his crush. "How is me hanging out with you two and my best friend a double date?"

"Dude, **we're more than just friends and you fucking know it.** Stop lying."

Dee huffed, "I'm not lying! Believe it or not, I'm pretty sure I would know if I was dating my best friend who I've had a crush on for years now." Roman and Logan's soft laughter in the background goes unnoticed. "I mean-"

"No, it's- it's okay. I mean, I'm the one who asked you out and thought we've been dating for the last four months."

"Four months?" Virgil nods. "Wait, when did you ask me out? What was our first date? I'm so lost right now."

They both to turn and glare at Roman when he burst out into loud, obnoxious laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You have to admit, it's a really funny situation."

"How is me thinking we've been dating for four months funny?"

"Because it is! Think about it! There was a misunderstanding and you thought you were dating for four months, and he thought you were just friends. It's hilarious!"

Virgil got angrier at that, "how is my heart break funny to you?!"

"What's going on down here?" Patton appeared at the top of the stairs, "is everything okay?"

"Virgil thought he and Dee had been dating for the last four months, and Dee thought they were just friends," Logan told him.

Patton looked at Dee in confusion. "You thought you were just friends? But you said yes when he asked you to the movies."

"That was a date?"

"Yes!"

Dee blinked up at his friend for a minute. "Oh, I wish I knew that! I would have kissed you goodnight instead of closing my door in your face!"

This time Virgil seemed shocked. "Really?"

"Really."

They didn't notice the other three slip upstairs to Roman's room. "So, if I said I still wanted that kiss now?"

"Well, is this a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then it's a date," he huffed, "will you just kiss me already?"

Dee giggled and leaned forward, smiling when their lips finally met.

"Wait! So what about the picnic!"

"I don't know, I thought it was a friend thing!"

"I gave you a rose! I told you that I've liked you a really long time!"

"I thought you were just messing around!"

"Oh my god."


	28. The Darkness Within

**Ship:** PattonxVirgil (Moxiety)

 **AU:** None

 **Warnings:** Spoilers for "Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts"

 **Requested By:** No One

 **Plot:** Prompt #2: "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

Thomas sighed as Roman sank out, shaking his head lightly at the creative sides dramatics. He glanced over to see Virgil still standing there, seeming upset. "Virgil? You okay buddy?"

Virgil snaps out of his thoughts, "huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I-I just... I'm a little," he waves his hand a bit, "disappointed in myself. I thought that I would be able to protect you from them."

"The dark sides?" Thomas is confused, he thought all of this had been resolved.

"The others," he insists, "I- I thought. I thought I know how to handle them."

Ah, he's just worried. "Oh, I think we're all trying to figure them out for now. It'll take some time to figure everything out."

"Yeah, but I should know better," the anxious side insists.

Now Thomas is more confused. "It's that kind of unfair? Why should you be held to a different standard than any other side?"

There's a pause. "Because I was one of them."

Oh.

They stare at each other for a second before Virgil shrugs as if saying 'what can you do?' Then he's gone, and Thomas feels even more lost.

Patton was surprised to see Virgil standing in the living room when he returned from the kitchen with a snack. "Virgil?" The other side didn't move. It seemed like he hadn't even heard Patton.

He set down the tiny stack of cookie on the coffee table and moved closer to Virgil. "You okay Virgie?"

When Patton's hand made contact with his shoulder, his head snapped up to look at the fatherly side. "Oh no! **Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry.** "

"He hates me Patton."

"Who hates you Virge?" He didn't answer and Patton just sighed sadly and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, it's all gonna be okay. Just breathe for me, okay?"

The anxious side shook his head, "it's not okay Pat! He hates me now!"

"No one hates you Virgil. I promise, no one hates you."

Virgil pulled away from the hug, "no, I told him and now he hates me!"

"Okay, we need to calm down okay? Let's just breathe together, okay?" The other side nodded and let Patton leading him through his breathing exercise. After a while, he finally seemed calm enough to have a conversation, but he was definitely far from okay. "Can you tell me what's going on now?"

"I- he-"

"Take your time, it's okay."

Virgil nodded. "I know. I just... I told Thomas I used to be... one of them..." He sighed as Patton held his hands. "You've seen how he reacts to the others. And he's only met Deceit and Remus! And now I've told him that I was one of them and he's gonna hate me."

"Oh, Virgie. He doesn't hate you, I promise. He's probably confused, maybe surprised or shocked, but he doesn't hate you. You've worked so hard and come such a long way since then." He pulled the others hands to his lips and gave his knuckles a soft kiss; pulling a soft smiled out of Virgil. "Plus, as you said, you used to be one of them! You're not anymore, and that's more important than the fact that you were to begin with."

"Are you sure?"

Patton grinned, "I'm his heart! I would hope I know how Thomas feels! And if we need to, we can ask Logan what he thinks."

"No, I believe you." He smiled softly, "thank you for reassuring me Pat."

Patton giggled as he kissed both his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. "Always Virgie! I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
